Heritage
by Kiki-chan78
Summary: Names from the past haunt Nagi. Trying to save his nephew, Watari loses his memory... and is returned to his family after being dead for 30yrs. So why is Schu interested in a shinigami? crossoverWK, coauthor Yanagisen Chapter 9 up! pairings TBA...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, if I did, then the designs in Gluhen would never have happened . . . I also don't own Yami no Matsuei. This fic is only done for fun and to relieve my boredom . . . Don't bother suing me, most that you would get is dryer lint. Warning: This is a Yaoi fic. . . that means wonderful m/m action, if this offends anyone here, then get out of my site. I didn't force you to come here. If this offends the sensibilities of any parents, then you should be looking after your kids better and not using the computer as a babysitter.  
  
On to the fanfiction. . .  
  
Heritage  
  
Prologue  
  
**********  
  
He's only seven... and seen the worst humanity can offer. Such as now, running to save his skin as the older boys pelt him with stones. They all hate him, but they don't know why. The older boys have already taken everything that they can from him... taken the money that he 'earned'....  
  
He cried out involuntarily as one of the stones made painful contact with his shoulder. He flung himself around another corner, hoping to find a bolt hole or another alley to lose them in. He could feel something hot and wet dripping down his back... that last rock must have had a sharp edge. Another corner and he was brought up short... by the new wall that had been built across what had previously been a clear escape route. Having been chased into the dead end, Nagi can only cower as they start beating him mercilessly.  
  
The beating persists only a few brutal moments... Still cowering, he ventures a peek to see what caused the boys to stop, only to see a man. . . too pretty to be called anything but beautiful.  
  
"Daijobu desu ka?"  
  
Midnight eyes, holding a wealth of pain and looking far too old for the tiny face, stared up at him. The child didn't speak... didn't even nod, just stared with an odd acceptance. It was as if he didn't expect anything but abuse, and this new person was just another in a long line of aggressors.  
  
Reaching over, the blond brushes some hair out of Nagi's face, "do you have anywhere to go?" Shaking from a combination of fear and shock, the boy shook his head. "What about your family?" the blonde asks as he pushes a pair of glasses back into place while still examining the boy.  
  
The child shook his head again... staring beyond the blond at the older kids, hovering but not moving in while the 'big person' was there.  
  
"Can you walk?"  
  
The boy struggled to his feet, his overworked legs having stiffened up while he sat. Eyes on the ground, he waited for the man to lead him away. Hazel eyes study the small frame for a moment before plucking the child up from where he stands and begins walking off. . .  
  
**********  
  
A young man with blue hair sat in front of what appeared to be a normal laptop computer. It was actually so far advanced beyond normal, it wasn't funny. And yet, what he was looking for was eluding him...  
  
Stepping in the door, Watari smiles. . . after a few wrong turns, he finally got back. "Nan-kun. . . tadaima!"  
  
"Watari... okaeri. Any luck?" He didn't turn around... saving what he was working on.  
  
"Not yet, I already checked four of the research labs. . . I couldn't find the last two because I kept getting lost," the blonde comments as he shifts the child from one arm to the other. . . "But, I still haven't found anything out of the ordinary."  
  
"Well, we can go out la... who do you have there?" Nan turned and for the first time, caught a glimpse of the rather bedraggled kid the blond was carrying. "You're a mess..."  
  
"hei hei. . . water and enough soap should take care of it. I brought. . . " a faint blush of embarrassment finds its way to Watari's features. . . .turning his attention to the boy in his arms, "I'm sorry little one, I never asked your name."  
  
Dark eyes... complete with faint bruises underneath just looked at him for a moment. He swallowed... then whispered... "nagi... naoe nagi."  
  
"Well, Nagi-kun. . . I'm Watari Yutaka, and that over there is Ishida Nanjiro." Hazel eyes look into midnight. "We're gonna go get you cleaned up. . . and then get something substantial into you. Does that sound good to you?"  
  
The boy shrugged... face essentially expressionless. Nanjiro frowned. /Watari... where did you pick him up?/  
  
/He was being attacked in an alley that I wandered into. . . I couldn't leave him there./  
  
/I know./ "Come on chibi... let's get you washed up, ne?" He held his hand out to the slight child. "If Watari-sensei can set you down..."  
  
Gingerly, Watari sets Nagi down. . . keeping an eye on him, watching for any sign that the child will stumble or fall. Nagi wove a bit, but found his balance... he eyed the hand extended toward him. These men... well the blue-haired guy was younger, but these men... what did they want of him? He decided he didn't care... if they wanted him clean before they fucked him, at least he'd get a bath.  
  
Watari watches as Nanjiro leads the small child from the room before starting to put together a nutritious but small meal for Nagi. . . if the kid's been out on the street for a while, he needs the nutrients, but might not be able to stomach anything too complex.  
  
**********  
  
The child walked alongside the larger boy, eyes never raising above knee height. He really hoped they weren't going to be too rough with him... with his shoulder cut the way it was... he could get sick very easily.  
  
Picking up a large towel, Nan-kun takes Nagi into a washroom with a large tub. "Don't look like you are being sentenced to death kiddo. . . We're not going to do anything to you."  
  
The boy frowned. "then why?"  
  
"Because you needed it, and also because Watari-sensei tends to do things for little or no reason." Mismatched green eyes twinkle, "I'm leaving the towel on the ledge here. . . there's soap and shampoo in there already. Take your time and wash up. When you come out, we'll get some food into you."  
  
Nagi just stood there and watched him leave. He couldn't believe these guys. Were they crazy? They had to have some kind of agenda. The idea of being clean was calling to him though... too strongly to be ignored. Whatever he had to do to pay for it... that would come later. Right now, he wanted to be clean.  
  
**********  
  
Emerging from the washroom, Nagi can smell food being cooked. . . his stomach growls impatiently against his will. . . indicating that it wants that, and that it wants it now . . . since his last attempt at a meal was a few days ago. He follows his nose to where the wonderful scents are coming from. He was sooo hungry... he didn't care what they asked for... much like the bath, the need for food was too pressing to care about what was probably going to happen to him later.  
  
"Oy Nagi, how was the bath?" Watari asks as soon as the boy comes into view.  
  
He just stood in the doorway. Was that a bird on the man's shoulder?  
  
A plate is pulled down and a decent sized serving of food is placed onto it before it's set on the counter top. . . "Go ahead and get started, I'll get you something to drink in a sec."  
  
Nagi looks at the plate... then the man... then back to the plate. He bolts for the food, inelegantly shoveling it into his mouth with his fingers.  
  
Sighing, Watari pours a glass of orange juice for the boy and leaves the pitcher on the counter within reach. "If you keep up at that pace, you're going to hurt yourself."  
  
He paused and looked up at the man... then back to the plate. He ate a little more slowly this time... but still as if he was afraid someone was going to take it from him.  
  
"There's more on the stove. . . If you want more. . . get Nan-kun to get it for you. I don't want you to accidentally burn yourself. Help yourself to the juice. . . . When I get back from my shower, I'm going to take a better look at your injuries."  
  
Nagi took the glass of juice drinking that down quickly as well. His eyes flickered up to the blond... then back down to his meal, acknowledging the man but not stopping.  
  
The third plate is halfway finished when Nagi sees the small bird flit across the room, and land on the counter... large eyes look up at him, and the thing hoots. He skitters back... away from the creature. It was small, but that beak looked sharp. It could have the food if it wanted it... he wasn't going near that thing.  
  
"You don't have to worry about 003, she isn't going to take your food." Nagi hears a voice say, turning he sees the blonde, dressed in casual clothes with a towel thrown across his shoulders. In the man's hand, the brunette can see a small white box with a red cross on it. "She was just trying to be friendly."  
  
Nagi plainly didn't believe the man, standing where he was against the wall. He watched the blond with wary eyes.  
  
"Sorry 003. . . you're making Nagi uncomfortable." Watari says as he pets the owl. "Go and see about playing with Nanjiro for a bit, ne?"  
  
Without further instruction, 003 flies out of the room with a small hoot of indignation.  
  
"Better?"  
  
The boy nods, but doesn't move. His stomach was starting to hurt a little... and his shoulder hurt a lot. There were any number of places that hurt, from the rocks... and the previous night.  
  
"Stomach hurts?"  
  
He wondered how much he should tell this guy... deciding it must be obvious, Nagi nodded.  
  
Wandering into the kitchen, another glass is pulled out and Watari mixed together a fizzy drink. "here, drink this. . . It'll make you let out a large burp, but then your stomach should feel a lot better."  
  
For the first time since arriving... he hesitated. He'd been too hungry to think about it earlier... but what if this guy was trying to drug him?  
  
"If you want to keep an upset stomach, feel free to do so, but I'm going to see about patching up your injuries." Putting the still fizzing glass down, Watari goes over and plucks Nagi from his spot on the wall, deposits him on the chair where he had been previously and starts to tend to the wounds.  
  
Midnight eyes went wide as the man simply picked him up. He cringed a bit, not certain what the blond meant by 'patching up' his injuries. Stripping the old shirt that used to belong to Nanjiro off of the boy, Watari opens up the small but useful medical kit and brings out an antibacterial wash along with some cotton balls and several types of bandages.  
  
The child shivered... more from fear than cold. The slash on his right shoulder was bleeding sluggishly again. In addition, up and down his torso were bruises of all sizes and colors. Some were obviously fresh, other showing the green and brown of older injuries.  
  
Methodically and professionally, the blond goes about tending to each injury, taking care not to aggravate them further. Cleaning out the slash, he wraps gauze around it and fastens it into place to make sure that it isn't going to come loose. The boy watches him... something like curiosity on his pale, bruised face.  
  
The shirt is pulled back onto Nagi's thin frame. "Feeling better now?"  
  
He rubbed at his stomach... his shoulder felt better but his insides felt worse. He looked at the fizzy stuff... maybe... he seemed to be nice enough. So far.  
  
"Drink it or don't. . . but you'll sleep much better without your stomach protesting so much." Watari says with a yawn.  
  
Sleep? They were going to let him sleep? He must mean AFTER they were done with him. Well, that was nice of them... to let him sleep someplace warm for a change. He slid off the chair and walked stiffly over to the counter, reaching for the glass.  
  
Waiting till the boy has finished drinking down the medicine, the blonde goes over and picks him up again. . . After Nagi has burped, they can hear Nanjiro complain to them from the other room about the scare he got from that sudden noise. "I take it that you are feeling all better now?"  
  
He nods. "do you want payment now?"  
  
"No, because you are not going to pay us back for this. . . "  
  
Nagi frowned. "what do you want then?" What kind of game were these guys playing? Maybe they were brokers... he didn't want to get sold! That was worse than standing on the corner. He started to struggle a bit. "no! lemme go!"  
  
Immediately Nagi finds himself standing on the floor. "I don't want anything from you. . . "  
  
Immediately Nagi finds himself standing on the floor.  
  
"I don't want anything from you. . . Anyone that would take something or do anything towards a child should be ashamed of themselves."  
  
Midnight eyes peered up through overgrown bangs. "you... don't want to... do that to me?"  
  
"Not in the slightest, and don't even think about Nanjiro. . . poor kid has an overprotective lover." Watari says with a wink.  
  
"what do you want then? want to sell me?"  
  
Crouching down so that hazel eyes meet midnight, "Nagi, we're not going to sell you, use you, or harm you. We're not going to force you to do anything. . . if you want to stay, you can stay. If you want to leave, the door is over there and no one will stop you from leaving."  
  
He turned that over in his head for a minute. When he finally did speak... his voice was a whisper. "really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
The boy bit his lip... eyes searching Watari's for the truth. He suddenly sat down, hugging his knees to his chest and ducking his face into his arms to hide his tears. Nagi doesn't remember how long he stayed there crying silent tears. . . or when the blonde picked him up again and carried him to a bed. . . or even when he fell asleep that night. Waking in the middle of the night, the small child looks up into the still sleeping face of the man that saved him, and realizes that for the first time in over two years, he feels safe in someone else's arms.  
  
Not wanting to waste what must surely be a great dream, Nagi snuggles back down and wills himself back to sleep.  
  
**********  
  
Within a few more days, Nagi is overwhelmed by the fact that Watari and Nanjiro have gotten him new clothes, and his own futon! Though, to be honest, he preferred cuddling up to the blonde.  
  
He stared at Nanjiro, working away on some electronic thing. "What is that?"  
  
Closing a few windows after saving the data, Nanjiro looks back at the child. "It's a computer. I use it to keep information safe for me."  
  
"How can it keep information?" He was truly puzzled, he knew of a few older kids that could read... but he'd never had the chance to learn such a thing.  
  
"Well, it helps if you can read and write." Opening a new text file, the blue haired shinigami types in a few characters... "There, those symbols are your name... Nagi."  
  
He got closer... staring at the arcane symbols. "That's... my name?"  
  
"Yup." Going a few more spaces down, he types in a few more characters, and repeats the process again. "The one under your name is my name... Nanjiro... and under that is Yutaka."  
  
"How... do you make them?"  
  
"By pressing down on these buttons here." he says, pointing out the keyboard. "Want to try just pushing a few random buttons?"  
  
The boy nodded eagerly. He poked at a couple buttons... a little roughly, then leaned back again.  
  
"Okay, have fun?"  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
Nanjiro points out the new characters on the screen. "Those right there." A tiny smile dawns on the boy's face.  
  
Outside, the sound of a car horn can be heard, interrupting the impromptu computer lesson. "Sorry, Nagi. . . Atsumi's here, I gotta get going. When Watari gets back, he'd probably be happy to teach you a bit more about the computer. . . and most importantly, how to read." Jumping up, Nanjiro grabs his backpack and heads out the door waving to the seven year old.  
  
Nagi moved his hand a bit... imitating the wave a bit. He went to the window to see Nan-kun climbing into a car. He couldn't really see in the car too well. He wondered what he was supposed to do now...  
  
Sitting down in front of the computer, Nagi just examines the appearance of the machine as he waits for Watari to return. . . An hour later the blonde walks in the door carrying Italian take-out.  
  
"Tadaima!"  
  
Nagi looked up at the man. He scrambled to go over and help. "You're back."  
  
"Hei, thank you for the warm welcome little one."  
  
The boy didn't comment, just followed the blond into the kitchen, helping to carry one of the bags.  
  
"Oy, where's Nan-kun?" the blonde asks after looking around a little.  
  
"He left... with, Atsumi-san?" Nagi thought he remembered the name correctly... but he wasn't sure.  
  
"Atsumi?" Watari asks, confirming that he heard the name correctly... and for the first time, Nagi sees a dark expression cross the normally cheerful man's face. "I wish that he wouldn't see that person. . . . "  
  
The boy frowned. "Why?" He looked at the food curiously.  
  
Preparing a serving for Nagi, Watari replies, "he used to be a nice person, but lately he's just gotten spiteful. . . . but Nan is just too involved to realize the damage that is really happening."  
  
"Is he mean?" Nagi licked his lips... it smelled so good...  
  
"Yes, he does seem to have a tendency to get mean." A fork and a knife are handed over to Nagi, "and this, little one, is Italian food. . . in my opinion some of the best food you can find."  
  
The boy looked at the utensils in confusion. He had been totally bewildered by the chopsticks the night before as well. The only thing he had known how to use was a spoon.  
  
**********  
  
Nagi wasn't sure what had woken him, but looking across the futon he realizes that it is probably because for the first time since he's been with Watari and Nanjiro he is alone in bed. The boy sat up and yawned fisting one eye. Crawling out of bed, the oversized shirt falling off one shoulder, he padded over to the door on silent feet. He just wanted to check... to make sure he wasn't alone...  
  
As he nears the door, he can hear Watari quietly scolding Nanjiro.  
  
'I can't see why you keep going back to him. . . this is the second time that he's broken your arm. . . '  
  
He yanked open the door. Nan was hurt? He had to see...  
  
Both blonde and blue haired occupants look up as soon as the door was flung open. Nanjiro's arm wrapped in a splint, a faint puffiness and redness around those mismatched green eyes from where the youth had been previously crying.  
  
Questions flitted across Nagi's face... he hesitated in the doorway... maybe they didn't want him to interfere. They were busy, he'd only be in the way.  
  
A look passes from green to hazel and Watari goes over and pulls Nagi up into his arms, "What's my little one doing awake at this hour?" he asks with a gentle smile as Nan yawns in the background.  
  
Nagi shook his head. "Don't know... What happened to Nan-kun's arm?" His eyes locked on other's bandages.  
  
"Nothing, I just got into a little accident," Nanjiro says holding his arm up for the child to see. "It'll be fine in a bit."  
  
"But I heard Watari-san say it's broken... was Atsumi mean to you again?" Midnight eyes flashed a bit in anger. "He shouldn't be mean... you're nice."  
  
"Thank you kiddo," Standing up, the blue haired teen ruffles Nagi's hair and plants a feather light kiss on the boy's head. "No, Atsumi would never do something like that to me. . . "  
  
The look on Nagi's face shows that he doesn't truly believe the teen. He'd seen some of the worst that humanity could do to another... he knew what men were capable of. He sighed and lay his head on Watari's shoulder... he was tired.  
  
**********  
  
During the next few days, Watari and Nanjiro start teaching Nagi how to read and write, as well as tutor him in basic computer skills. . . . Thrilling the boy when the blonde appears with a small computer that contains a few assorted learning apps and some games. . . . most of the programming having been coded by Watari himself.  
  
The boy is fascinated by the concept of learning, and makes progress at an amazing rate. His quick mind and excellent memory help make up for the lack of previous schooling.  
  
One thing that took the small child by complete surprise was when they asked him if he would like to live with either of them permanently. . . since they were only at this location temporarily.  
  
"You want me? Why would you want me?"  
  
"How could I not want my little one around anymore?" Watari asks as he types around the figure sitting in his lap.  
  
On the other side of the room, Nanjiro tosses a softball up in the air while he lays on his back, "You're a cute kid kiddo. . . . who wouldn't want something as sweet as you around?"  
  
Nagi went really quiet and kind of huddled against the blond. "they didn't want me..."  
  
"Naaaagi. . . we aren't your parents." Nan comments  
  
The boy turned his face more into Watari's shirt. "why didn't they want me?"  
  
Stopping his typing, Watari wraps his arms around the small brunette, "because they didn't realize what a wonderful person you are. . . "  
  
He shivered a bit. "no I'm not... I break things..."  
  
"You don't do that on purpose," the blonde murmurs as he strokes the boy's head.  
  
"but... mama would yell at me and i would get mad and things would break and she said it was all my fault and lock me in the closet..."  
  
"You can make things move without touching them." the blue haired boy comments without sounding impressed.  
  
The boy nodded into the blonde's chest.  
  
"Kiddo, that's not a bad thing... Watari and I know a few people that can do that too... "  
  
Nagi pulled away, to peer around at Nan, a couple tears escaping his control. "honto ni?"  
  
Nodding, Watari smiles down at the child. "Honto."  
  
For once the boy smiled, fully... the expression completely transforming his face. Wiping away the remaining tears, Watari can't help but smile. . . . "Now little one, Nanjiro and I don't live together. I have a home, and he has a home. . . So you can either live with me, or Nanjiro, or you can move back and forth between our houses till you chose where you want to stay."  
  
Nagi hugs the blond, as far as he can reach. "both of you..."  
  
**********  
  
The next day after Nanjiro has left to take some of their belongings back to wherever it was that would be Nagi's new home... 'little one' hears a knock at the door, followed by gunshots after Watari had opened it.  
  
"Watari-san?!" Against all his instincts and better judgment... Nagi runs out of the bedroom.  
  
Arriving in the living room, he is in time to see one of the three gunmen put another round into the blonde's barely moving form on the ground... pooling even more blood around the figure in the blue turtleneck. "There's the brat... "  
  
He's frozen for a moment, watching the blood steadily spreading from Watari's body. "IYADA!!!!!" He screamed... and every window in the place shattered... 


	2. Shinigami under Glass

Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei and Weiss Kreuz are owned by really lucky people over in Japan.... I have no claim on them (if I did have claim on them, the abomination that is Gluhen would never have happened). The only ones that I can claim as my property are Nanjiro, Akito and Seinara.... oh, yeah... can't forget Watari's family. :p 

Heritage.  
Chapter One.

**********

He had avoided coming to this area since he had arrived back in Tokyo. Avoided coming even close to the only place he could have thought of as a home. But now here he stands, waiting for the order to rip apart this building that used to be a house... to finish his latest mission. When the order came... he followed through... without even changing expression. But a part of his heart tore even as the building fell to pieces.

**********

Running into the meeting a little late, Watari puts out he corner of his lab coat that was still smoldering somewhat. "Gomen... "

Tatsumi adjusted his glasses and nodded towards a chair. "You are late."

Taking the seat, the scientist absentmindedly pets the small owl as he listens to the meeting... Nothing really new, death rates are up, birth rates are down, the budget is nearly in the red again... Watari chooses to ignore the sharp look that he gets at the last report.

"Lastly... there are some new powers moving around in Japan. Apparently they've been sent in by Esset, we received a report from the German Department, and the Austrian, and the Swiss... essentially, every department in Europe has their eyes on this organization. In the interest of cooperation if we are to gain any information, we are to kindly pass it back to them."

The blonde's back twitches at the mere mention of Esset... it had taken over a week before he could move under his own power because of what they did to him.... and the last that he knew of Nagi was that he was taken to one of Esset's facilities.... where, he hasn't a clue. "Wakatta."

"Now if Tsuzuki and Hisoka will stay for their next assignment... everyone else is free to go..."

Leaving the meeting room, the blonde heads back to his lab. It only takes a moment to look through the most recent data received on his computer, but in that moment his blood seems to drain from his body and be replaced by ice-water.... as he finds out that his eldest nephew has been reported missing by his family.

**********

For the most part, Nagi ignored whatever Schu and Farf were watching. They usually haunted the English language channels anyways, and English wasn't Nagi's favorite language. He smiled as Brad yelled at them to switch to the news, causing the other two to grumble.

On the evening news, a smart looking woman starts reporting the kidnapping of the prominent lawyer, Watari Yasuo. Turning to her co-host, she asks for confirmation on the fact that this Watari is also the son of the president of Watarin Corp. 

Nagi stopped typing... he turned around in his chair to actually look at the TV, disbelieving his ears. Watari? A relative of_ HIS_ Watari maybe? He'd never told any of Schwarz about his brief stay with Watari-san and Nan-kun. Never told them of the first and only people to have loved him unconditionally... that took him in and cared for him, and taught him how to read. It was too private... and even after all this time... too personal.

The reporter continues with her story, making mention of how no contact from the kidnapper has been made... With effort... Nagi turns back to the electronic paperwork he's supposed to be taking care of. Even after all this time, and everything that happened... he still missed Watari... and Nan... he wondered if the teen had been killed too?

**********

Hacking into the police reports regarding the kidnapping, Watari starts his own investigation into the incident. Using more resources than the police would have available, the blonde prints out all the data he can and decides to go investigate the scene of the crime for himself.

The scene is still buzzing with activity... from police (those standing around and those actually working) and reporters that were hovering like flies. Off to one side... Watari could see his brother speaking with some officers.

Blending into the scene, Watari starts posing questions of his own... somewhat glad to see his older brother, Kiyoshi, again even if he can't speak directly to the man.

The situation doesn't look good. Clues are few and not too concrete. For now, the police seemed to be adopting a wait and see approach.

Deep in conversation with one of the investigators, the shinigami notices something odd lying on the ground a few feet from the last place Yasuo was seen... several feathers, but from the looks of them, not from any bird native to the area. Checking first... he verifies that nobody is watching him... walking past the spot, he is able to gather the feathers without anyone the wiser.

**********

The man strapped to the table begins to regain consciousness.... moaning, Yasuo looks around the room he is currently in.

"Congratulations... with your help, I'll be able to catch a creature so rare.... so unique that it cannot even be born." Yasuo hears from behind him.

He blinks... trying to clear his vision. "who?" His throat i dry and his voice rasps.

A well dressed woman wearing a white lab coat steps into the captive man's range of vision. "Yamaguchi Keiko."

"why?"

"Because," she says as she holds out her hand and one of the larger birds swoops down and lands, "your presence will lure it here... "

"it?"

**********

Taking the feathers back to his lab, the blonde starts analyzing them.... just as he suspected, definitely not local avians. And definitely not a 'normal' earth species. The feathers showed distinct signs of genetic tinkering... on a level Watari hadn't seen outside of the Meifu or Gensoukai. That in itself was disturbing.

Sighing, Watari looks at the clock and realizes that he has to go to complete his rounds, if not he'll never get the day's work done... Something like that would give Tatsumi another excuse for trying to cut his budget, again.

Hanging his lab coat on its hook, he grabbed the warmer coat he was using for visits to the Chijou. It might be spring in the Meifu, but Kyoto in the late fall was quite chilly at times, especially when it got dark. The leaves were beautiful this year though...

He waits a moment longer, and 003 flutters over to him, landing in his arms rather than on his shoulder. Now that he is one hundred percent ready, he shimmers out of sight. Fading into being in a secluded corner of one of Kyoto's many shrines... He waits for a moment, but all is quiet... as it always is at that particular one. Stepping out, he leaves the grounds and winds his way through the crowds on the main street.

**********

The third time that the news stations broadcast the story about the missing lawyer Nagi is starting to wonder how he would go about hacking into the news station computers and knock them off the air... 

It was bad enough that something like that happened at all, he studiously ignored the times Schwarz had done something similar. But to be constantly hearing Watari's name... and the memories that brought back... he was afraid Schuldig was going to get a little TOO interested...

/Hey chibi. . . . what's up? You're even more uptight than Braddie. . . /

He jumped... he actually jumped. /n...nothing... it's nothing.../

Turning around to face Nagi from the sofa, Schuldig turns the tv down. /You jumped.... /

He focused on the computer screen... what the heck was he doing again. /it's nothing.../

Settling down a smirk spreads across his features, Schuldig prepares himself for a good long interrogation of the telekinetic.

Nagi finished up the last of the reports to be sent off to Esset. Finally... now he could do his own homework...

**********

Nagi wakes in the middle of the night... a nightmare, the image of his Watari lying on the ground dead vivid in his memory. For once he is glad that Schuldig is out at a club and isn't around to complain to him about his dreams interfering with his beauty sleep... 

He climbs out of bed and stumbles to the bathroom... running some cold water he splashes his face. Staring up at his reflection, he absently notes that he looks pale... well paler then normal. Gritting his teeth, he tries to stick that nightmare... that memory... so far back behind his personal shields that their resident busybody can't find it.

In the living room Nagi can hear the door open... and a very drunk telepath wanders in.

/Balinese. . . is. . . just. . . too. . .fuckable. . . /

Shit! He was home... Nagi had to get himself to his room BEFORE the inebriated telepath caught sight of him.

/Flexible. . . too. . . . /

TMI!!! He dried his face and opened the door to scurry back to his room...

/Would've stayed longer. . . some brat dies and they close the club. . . . ./

**********

He's been studying the feathers for several days, cross-referencing them with anything that he can think of that might give him a clue as to who would have taken Yasuo... Taking a small break from his lab, Watari heads up again to wander around the scene of the kidnapping... perhaps there was something he had overlooked there? It was strangely quiet. No police, no investigators... not even any press. It was deserted.

Overhead the blonde shinigami can hear the fluttering of wings. He glanced up... as a single feather came spiraling down toward him...

**********

The large bird perches on Yamaguchi Keiko's shoulder. "Don't worry Watari-san... your relative will soon be joining you. He is after all, supposed to be highly intelligent, isn't he?"

"Relative? Who do you mean?"

Yamaguchi walks over to a large containment unit made of glass... for some reason it reminds the captive man of a fish bowl. "Watari Yutaka... I believe this should be strong enough to hold him indefinitely."

"Why would you want otouto? 'Taka's not a pet."

"I do not intend to catch a mere human.... but a creature so rare that only eighteen of them are believed to exist in Japan... " she says as she caresses the side of the glass. "something so singular that it cannot be born to exist."

Yasuo blinked a couple times. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Personally... he thought she was more than a little loopy.

In through one of the windows flies the largest of Yamaguchi's birds. The woman smiles, and wheels Watari Yasuo into what he had earlier thought of as a fish bowl... "Your beloved relative should be along any moment now. The wards around my lab should have retarded his abilities enough to make it more difficult for him to reach here."

"You're crazy..."

Yasuo loses sight of her as she leaves the area... and the lights dim around him, all save for the one illuminating him, making him the perfect bait for whom he would assume would be his youngest brother.

**********

Sneaking into the grounds, the shinigami finds that he cannot fly in the area... though, shifting to spirit form doesn't seem to be much of a problem. He mutters a silent curse as a small plant pricks him. Just on the other side of these trees should be the house that he saw that bird fly into.

Creeping through the trees... some species that seemed to have quite long thorns... Watari has to pause repeatedly to release his clothing or hair. Rather put out by the whole deal... he is happy when he finally clears the brush and is only faced with a short expanse of lawn... and a darkened building.

Figuring that he has nothing to lose, he tries the doorknob, and watches as the door swings wide open... almost inviting him in. Not one to ignore an open invitation, Watari steps into the building... shifting back into spirit form on the off chance that someone should happen by... and not realizing that he is not completely invisible.

He walks into a narrow hallway. There are several doors on either side... but near the other end... a door hung open. A dim light spilled out into the hallway. He thought he heard the rustle of feathers, but no birds came swooping out of the dark. The light seemed to be calling to him... and Watari began to cautiously creep down the hall toward it.

**********

From his position strapped to the table, Yasuo is barely able to see when the blond enters the room... even in the dark, his little brother's hair stands out like a beacon. 

"taka... no... trap..." He's barely able to say even that much, the situation taking it's toll.

Watari turns to the sound of his nephew's voice... how did he see... uh oh. At least, he thinks, that I'm his little brother, speak and my accent gives me away. The shinigami waves to Yasuo, trying to indicate that it's all right as he heads over to the glass fish bowl.

Inside the trap... Yasuo tries to shake his head... but he's only able to manage a slow flop. He was tired and weak... and she'd been pumping him with something... "taka... go... now..."

Completely disregarding his nephew's antics, he did not risk the wrath of Tatsumi for nothing while investigating. Watari steps into the enclosure.... and directly into Yasuo's line of sight as he starts to unbuckle the man from the table.

"no... trap..." Was all the young man was able to get out as the entrance sealed shut.

Long hair twirls around as the blond looks back at the now non-existant door. Moving faster than a human should be able to, he slams against the glass... barely scratching the surface. Standing back, he glares out.

"Welcome Watari Yutaka... I'm so glad that you came to fetch your nephew."

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"Nothing," Yamaguchi says as she steps into sight, "other than to add a rare specimen to my collection of endangered and exotic animals."

--------------------

Responses to Reviews (fanfiction.net):

Lily: sorry... this chapter just begged to be ended on a cliffhanger. 

kitsuneblood: thank you for the compliment... and yeah, these two series just sort of go together quite nicely. As for what happened to Watari... don't worry... he's still around and quite well. Remember, that was just the prologue. Even I couldn't be so evil as to kill off my fave character before the story really picks up. ^.~


	3. Xray, Xray on the wall

Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei and Weiss Kreuz are owned by really lucky people over in Japan.... I have no claim on them (if I did have claim on them, the abomination that is Gluhen would never have happened). The only ones that I can claim as my property are Nanjiro, Akito and Seinara.... oh, yeah... can't forget Watari's family. :p

Heritage.  
Chapter Two.

**********

Unbuckling the last of the belts that hold Yasuo to the table, Watari helps his nephew down... somewhat relieved that the man is drugged, yet upset about that fact as well.

"Taka... why did you come? SHIT... she fucked me up..."

Watari starts to examine the glass walls... "I was not about to leave you here."

"Why does she want you?"

"Maybe because she wanted a Japanese that was a natural blonde?" he comments back to his nephew.

Yasuo smiled... a bit woozily... then really looked at the blond. "You're not 'Taka..."

Watari readjusts his glasses as he finds a small but definite seam in the glass. "You are right and wrong on that point."

The drugged lawyer frowned a bit. "Huh?"

"I am not your younger sibling. . . but I am Watari Yutaka."

"What? Uncle 'Taka?"

"Hei hei. . ." the shinigami smiles, not bothering to turn to his nephew, but moves the table closer to the wall. "And now that the drugs are starting to clear a little from your system. . . please hold this in place so I can take a look at how this glass connects to the ceiling."

He staggered over, limbs not really wanting to cooperate. "Hold what? And how... what's going on?"

"Hold this table steady. . . it has wheels on it, and I wouldn't fancy a tumble while standing on it," the blonde says as he climbs up to start examining the connection between glass and metal.

"Oh... sure..." The young man looked confused. "Uncle 'Taka?"

Standing up, Watari starts to examine what he wanted a better look at. "Hei, who else would I be, Yasuo-kun."

"Um... aren't you like... dead or something?"

"Or something... " he mutters. Never put anything that can be detached inside a holding cell Watari thinks to himself as he searches his pockets for something that will lend itself to being a screwdriver to remove the panel in front of him.

"But... I don't understand..."

A small eyeglass repair kit is fished from one pocket and the metal cover is soon detached. "Perhaps I am merely a figment brought forth by your drug induced state as a form of comfort?"

The young man frowned. "maybe... but then I'm still strapped to that table... and she'll... she'll be back..."

The lights flicker slightly as Watari starts to experiment with the wires found beneath the metal plate. "That was not what I wanted to do... "

**********

Endo brings out the whip and hands it to his subjects. . . . "As soon as we have the pose I need, then I'll start the painting."

The models nodded and started to take their positions. "How do you want us to stage this scene?"

"Think. . . Spanish Inquisition gone wrong. Hana, I need you to slip into the harness. Nate, you can help attach her to the iron rings that are next to it. . . "

The 'actors' laughed a bit and moved toward the apparatus. 'Hana' pulled on the harness and then stood still for 'Nate' to assist.

**********

"That woman must either be exceedingly naive, or stupid to have left these connections here." Watari says as the lights in the entire lab go out as he pulls some wires out. Yasuo doesn't respond... still more than a little confused and a bit out of it from the drugs.

Climbing down off the table, Watari starts checking the smooth glass again... hoping that he will find a spot weak enough to break through now that there isn't any electrical current apparent in the lab. After a brief search, he finds what he was looking for and pushes against the wall testing its strength. "Yasuo, on the count of three, we are going to hit this spot right here... think you can do that?"

"Um... yeah..."

Watari takes of his coat and hands it to the lawyer, "put this on... if we break the glass, I would rather you not get cut up because of it."

"okay..."

**********

First a brother lost to violence, now his own son. Kiyoshi paces back and forth in his home office, away from the insanity... worried over the well being of his eldest child. The shrill ring of the phone startled him. It rang a couple times... then someone else in the house answered it. It wasn't long before there was a knock at the door. "Tousan?"

The man looks towards the door. He halfway expects to hear that they've found Yasuo... in the same condition Yutaka was found some thirty years ago. "Hai?"

His youngest... named for his deceased brother poked his head around the door. "Tousan... the police are on the phone... oniisan... they found him, he's in the hospital."

**********

Waking, Yasuo can hear the bustling of nurses and doctors around him. He seriously questioned whether everything had actually happened. Maybe it had all been some kind of hallucination... his wife kept telling him he worked too much. Or maybe he'd been hit by a car or something and dreamed everything.

"Watari-san, good evening." One of the nurses in a crisply starched uniform says. "I'm so glad to see that you've woken... "

"what? what happened?"

Her expression turns serious, "seems that there was an explosion at the location you were being held captive... only you and your rescuer were found. The woman that lived there didn't survive the accident."

"My... rescuer?"

"Yes, the young gentleman on the bed over there," she says indicating the curtained area across from him. "Apparently he shielded you from the explosion... " Yasuo was trying to see if he could catch a glimpse of whoever was in the other bed when he was distracted by some new arrivals. "Oniisan!" He looked up to see his youngest brother coming through the doorway. The young blond is immediately followed by his father... his step-mother Kyoko having made obvious her feelings towards all of her husband's children had declined going to the hospital.

"Taka... Tousan... how did you know I was here?"

Yutaka takes up a perch on the side of the hospital bed, "Easy 'niisan... the hospital called to let us know that you were here."

"Oh."

"You're an idiot 'niisan."

The nurse disappears around the curtain, only to reappear again. "Excuse me gentlemen, it appears as though Watari-san's rescuer is starting to stir."

Kiyoshi smiled, relieved not only that his son was more or less in one piece, but that whoever assisted him was there as well. "That's wonderful, I'd like to thank him if I could."

"Certainly sir." Pulling back the sheet, the nurse reveals his little brother... looking exactly the same as he did before that horrible 'accident' that eventually claimed his life... his little brother rubbing the sleep from his eyes and trying to figure out why there are so many needles and other contraptions attached to him.

**********

Nanjiro runs down the street chasing after a scared boy that was supposed to have died . . . true that he wasn't at all fond of having to chase like this, but if he doesn't retrieve that child... the soul will fester and rot within the body. Darting around the corner, the blue haired shinigami narrowly misses a little old lady. An apology is shouted back at her as he continues his pursuit.

The boy running ahead of him darted between a couple buildings, nearly running over a small figure in a gray school uniform.

Following suit, Nanjiro continues pursuit. Accidentally bumping into the boy in the uniform. As a second person in less than a minute bumped into him, Nagi whirled... and his angry cry died on his lips. Blue hair... Nan-kun had blue hair... but... green eyes too? 

With a turn he mutters a reply that gets stuck in his throat... "Nagi?" Out of the corner of his eye he sees a red haired gaijin and suddenly remembers what his pursuit was about.... mentally casting about, he locates his prey. The entire incident spans only a few moments of time.

/Yo chibi... friend of yours?/ Schuldig asks as he returns to Nagi....

/it can't be... nan.../ The teen seemed to be in shock.

/might be... he recognized you too... /

/but... he hasn't changed... 8 years.../

**********

The blonde shinigami looks up at the man that seems to be about to start hyperventilating. "Where? Who? Me?"

"Yutaka? Is that you?"

A hand goes to the table next to him... trying to find a pair of glasses out of habit... and long fingers wrap themselves around the spectacles. "I don't know... "

The man blinked. He looked so much like Yutaka... but... how... He remembered the funeral, the services... watching his brother die. "you look like Yutaka..."

Hazel eyes blink as the glasses are inspected and cleaned. "Who is Yutaka?"

"I'm Yutaka..." A younger voice chimed... then another young man walked over. "Whoa? He looks just like those pictures of Uncle 'Taka."

Watari gets up and heads over to a cabinet, knowing that inside the doctors would have put his belongings. "is that a good or bad thing?" he comments while locating his wallet.

"Um... since Uncle Taka is supposed to be dead..."

"Yutaka, enough... go call your other brother and let him know Yasuo is okay."

One blonde leaves the room as the other frowns. "Apparently I don't believe in carrying identification."

The other occupant of the room was watching. "You told me you were Watari Yutaka... you don't remember?"

"Gomen, about the only things that I remember is waking up and this gentleman yelling out 'Yutaka' at me... " the blonde says apologetically.

Having finally broken out of his stunned state... the older man sat down on one of the chairs. "Yutaka... it's you... It has to be you..."

Hazel eyes blink from behind round spectacles. "It wouldn't be difficult to find out who I am..."

"How?"

The glasses are adjusted slightly. "Dental records, finger prints... even x-rays to match up old injuries...."

Kiyoshi shuddered. "old injuries..."

**********

Kyoko stands and brushes some imagined lint from her skirt when she hears her husband arrive back at the mansion. Now that he's back, they can go to the dinner as was originally planned. She walked toward the foyer, her hand made slippers making only the faintest of whispers on the floor. She could hear voices as she got closer... damn, his punk son was with him.

"You didn't have to bring me back with you.... I could have stayed at the hospital without inconveniencing anyone," she hears someone say in an osaka accent... What kind of stray was her fool of a husband picking up now? Then again... hospital... doctor... connections? She plastered her pleasantly social half-smile on her face and entered the foyer. "Anata, who is your... guest..." Her voice trailed off as the saw who stood there with her husband.

Yutaka takes the moment to dart upstairs, "Kyoko-chaaaaan, dad says that's his dead otouto, Watari Yutaka. Be nice to him."

Her eyes hardened. "You said he was dead."

The shinigami looks from the woman to the man that claims to be his oniisan. "It's obvious that I'm not wanted here.... I'll just leave and see you back at the hospital when they have the tests scheduled," he says while taking a step towards the main entrance.

"You will do no such thing. I'll not have a member of my family put out of my home. 'TAKA?... My son will show you to a room, once he gets his lazy self back down here..."

"You mean the teen that is currently running down the driveway and leaping into a waiting car?" Watari asks, pointing out the window.

The man gave the long suffering sigh of a parent at their wits end having to deal with an unruly child. "I'll show you to a room. Kyoko... please be patient, it will only take a little while... we will make our reservations..." His voice was almost pleading for her to be reasonable.

"Fine. Let Mami know that we have a... 'guest'... for a bit." Kyoko says curtly.

"yes dear..." He gestured for Watari to follow him, leading the blond up the stairway... and out of Kyoko's hard gaze. "I'm sorry about that, I should have called her. Kyoko doesn't like surprises." He laughed nervously. "Unless it's in gold and sparkles in the light."

Watari shakes his head laughing a little. "It's alright. I can imagine that she must not be completely thrilled to see someone that was previously thought deceased." As they walk past a large bookcase, the blonde is somewhat distracted by the voluminous tomes held on the shelves.

"True... I'll give you one of the guest bedrooms... it's close to 'Taka's... but far from her rooms. Mami still works for us, she can see to your dinner. Feel free to pick up anything you want to read."

"Hei, arigatou... Kiyoshi."

The older man watches as his brother seemingly pulls a book out at random from one of the shelves before entering one of the guest rooms. Kiyoshi can't help but feel a pang of nostalgia at the sight of Watari Yutaka, book in hand, looking exactly the same as he did when he had on the morning the blonde had left for his last session at the university... the last time that he had seen his brother alive was in the hospital... hours before the blonde took his last breath and died in pain. He sighed and walked back downstairs, heading for the kitchen, Mami's domain. The woman had been with the family since he was a child... she would be more than able to care for his brother's needs.

**********

The next morning, Kiyoshi pokes his head into his brother's room... only to find the room empty and the bed made, the entire area looking like he had just dreamt the fact that his brother had miraculously returned to him. Concerned... he headed downstairs towards the kitchen. Mami knew EVERYTHING that happened in the house... she would be able to tell him what happened to Yutaka...

"Calm down Kiyoshi, and think for a moment," the aging woman says as she continues preparing that morning's breakfast.

"But Mami-chan... he's not in the room I left him in... where could he have gotten too? Did he go back to the hospital?"

"Calm down dear boy. Your brother instinctively went to one of his favorite places on the grounds."

He frowned for a moment, before heading to the window. He exhaled in relief. "The tree..."

Mami-chan comes up beside Kiyoshi, "the very one that Kyoko-san wanted to tear down for her pool. He's been sitting there reading for about half an hour."

"Do... do you think it's him?" His voice sounded a bit wistful.

"He looks, sounds and moves like Yutaka. By my lights, he is your brother."

"But... he died... I remember holding him as he died..."

"Perhaps he's been trying to return all this time."

In the distance, they can see a large butterfly land on the blonde's glasses... spreading its wings the lenses are completely covered, annoying the reader. Kiyoshi laughed. "Maybe... maybe he has..."

**********

Schuldig does his best not to laugh as Nagi does a double take of a woman wearing a blue hat walking through the lobby. The teen frowned... then looked away, trying to make it look nonchalant.

/nonchalant my ass chibi... hey isn't that your blue haired friend over there?/

/where?/ Nagi looked... then glared at Schu. /That wasn't funny!/

/Okay, give.... who is the guy anyway? I know they wouldn't let a guy like that in your school... and we haven't been here long enough for you to have made any interesting friends yet./

The boy shut down. /no one.../

Arms are crossed across a green duster in disbelief, /no one?/

/No./ His eyes were constantly roving though... looking at everyone around them.

/Oy, you know that Watari guy that was kidnapped... he was rescued./

Nagi jumped again... not visually but his emotions spiked... highly unusual. /Oh?/

**********

The ride to the hospital was long and silent, mostly due to Kyoko having insisted on coming along with them... glaring at the blond with more malice than she ever glared at her stepson.

Kiyoshi tried to just ignore her. She always got like this when she felt threatened. Yutaka was watching out the window, trying not to let Kyoko bother him.

Arriving at the hospital, they are greeted by the rest of the Watari clan. Yasuo gives Uncle 'Taka an encouraging smile as they wait for the doctors. "I hope she's not making life to difficult for you..."

"Not really... I seem to recall someone else reacting to me in a similar manner... "

"Ah... well... she's like that with everyone... don't take it personally."

Almost as soon as the group steps into the hospital building, the doctors locate them... "Good morning Watari-tachi... " The family greeted the doctors and followed them down to a conference room. Where the doctors inform the family what procedures they are going to perform to verify that this Watari Yutaka, is in fact the younger brother of Watari Kiyoshi.

Throughout the entire meeting, Kyoko is granting everyone with her icy glare.

Refreshments are brought in to the Watari clan after the blonde has been ushered out of the room. One of the doctors flips on the light to the x-ray viewer and attaches the x-rays that had been shipped in over the night. Pointing out several severe looking fractures, he comments that they are looking for the corresponding healed fractures on this Yutaka. A rustle went through the assembled family members... some had seen the x-rays before... some hadn't.

Kiyoshi frowned, not wanting to remember the injuries inflicted upon his younger brother.

At least an hour later a pale doctor walks back into the room carrying the film that they are all interested in seeing. Without a word, the man puts the sheet in place next to the original, not noticing when the blonde wanders in. Flipping the next set of switches, the doctor comments, "how can a human survive so many injuries... "

Kiyoshi kept his mouth shut. But his mind betrayed him... he didn't... he died...

"As you can see... the areas that are darker, show where the bone has healed," the doctor says pointing out different healed fractures. "Normally a fracture here," with that a finger tip taps an old scar, "would kill a man... I've never seen a person survive that specific injury and these along the spine, look like they were made by bullets."

Watari reaches over and takes one of the paper cups and pours himself some juice. "Aside from the fact that it looks like I've been attacked savagely as well as shot several times, it would seem that I am Watari Yutaka?"

"Barring extraordinary coincidence that is more like a curse, I'd have to say... yes." The doctor nodded.

"So, Kiyosh.... Kiyoniisan... I guess that I am your otouto."

"Yes... I don't know how or why... but yes..." Kiyoshi walked over to the blond, resting a hand on his shoulder. "I've missed you..."

--------------------

Responses to Reviews (fanfiction.net):

Kara Angitia: Hey no problem... it's always fun to do evil things to molestable bishies. *insert evil laughter here*

Isarandel: There... more was written. ^.~ 


	4. Life of the Party!

Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei and Weiss Kreuz are owned by really lucky people over in Japan.... I have no claim on them (if I did have claim on them, the abomination that is Gluhen would never have happened). The only ones that I can claim as my property are Nanjiro, Akito and Seinara.... oh, yeah... can't forget Watari's family. :p 

**Warning!!!** _This is an **EVIL** Brad fic... there is complete and utter bastardization of that man in this fic... If you LIKE Brad, then this is not the fiction for you._  
You have been warned... _EVIL BRAD FIC_...

Heritage.  
Chapter Three.

**********

The scientists around him ignore the blonde for the most part... being more engrossed with their petty little power plays in their circle. Watari is somewhat glad that he isn't obligated to talk to these pompous men... and just follows his brother on the tour of the building. He idly looks over the experiments and listens to the conversations. He wasn't sure why or how he knew that one experiment was going to be successful and another a failure... but he just knew. Just like he understood the scientists' arcane language.

The one thing that he did not enjoy, was the fact that the men in their pristine white lab coats obviously regarded him as an inferior... only to be tolerated because he was essentially trailing along on his brother's coattails. It was insulting... he knew far more than these 'scientists' would ever see... but how? It was another thing to add to his list of confusing thoughts.

Watching one scientist work, he comments... "It's going to explode if you add those compounds together..."

The woman sniffed and turned her back on him, continuing with her mixing. She turned away for a moment to make a notation... fortunately, as the beaker suddenly exploded sending glass and flames shooting toward the ceiling.

Watari coughs a little, wiping the soot from his jacket and hair. "Are you alright?"

The woman, who wasn't injured beyond her pride, glared at him. "If you will _LEAVE_... I have to clean up this mess..."

"_AND_ if _YOU_ had bothered to _REMEMBER_ the _BASICS_ of _CHEMISTRY_... _THAT_," emphasizing the last word, he points to the still fizzling remains of the beaker, "would not have happened..."

"How _DARE_ you lecture me?! Who do you think you are telling me how to do _MY_ job?!"

Hazel eyes slit behind glasses... and the blonde takes the notes out of the woman's hands and begins to read them. Ignoring the hateful glare he receives, the blonde starts to make corrections in the notes. He might not know how he knows what he does... but he's not about to let someone get away with treating him like a moron in a lab! With a sweep of his arm, the blonde shoves the remains of the failed experiment out of his way and starts to re-do the experiment... using _HIS_ corrections. 

Kiyoshi stood back with a smile. It reminded him of the science club back in high school...

As soon as he finishes mixing the chemicals, the blonde walks over to a cage holding a small mouse and drops one milligram of the rosy liquid on the small rodent... causing the poor thing to move at 3/4's its natural speed. "This works faster, causing the entire nervous, circulatory and respiratory systems to slow. . . the applications within the medical field are of course obvious. It will also wear off within 12 hrs." With that said, he points to Kiyoshi. "As for who I am to lecture you... I'm his otouto."

The scientist looked at her boss with a chagrined expression. Then she bowed to both of them repeatedly before beating a hasty retreat... no doubt leaving to go cry in a bathroom somewhere.

"Kiyonii'.. I over did it, didn't I?"

"It's not you, otouto... She overstepped her bounds. She's embarrassed... and probably a little afraid I'll fire her. It's not your fault at all. You were correct."

**********

Barely conscious, Yutaka starts trying to find his clothes... wondering if he is in decent shape to return home...

Naoki rolls over lazily. "Leaving?"

Straddling the older boy's hips, light golden eyes look into those eyes that first attracted him to Naoki... "am i too messed up to go home?"

The older teen smirked. "Do you want to be?"

Leaning down, he starts to suck on Naoki's collar... "my dad'll get pissed if i don't go home before he gets there... "

"You better go then... before I decide to flip you over and fuck you till you can't see straight... again."

Flopping down next to his lover, Yutaka curls around the lithe form, "think i need to sleep a little more.... "

"Your decision... I gotta go to work soon though..."

"mmm... where my clothes?"

"They should be here... somewhere..."

**********

A blue scarf.... that's what it was this time..... Nagi is about ready to just flatten anyone else wearing anything even remotely blue near their face. It's just too distracting!!! And Schu was practically on his back every second. He'd gone for years without really thinking about them... one tv report and he couldn't get them out of his head.

**********

Across the street, Schuldig spies a teen... with blue hair walking along with a long haired girl.

He tries to catch sight of the boy's face... maybe it was that kid that has Nagi all bent out of shape.

As the boy turns, Schuldig can see his face clearly... Brilliant blue hair and mismatched green eyes. Pretty good looking. Something about the way the kid moves though... reminds the redhead of a sleek jaguar prowling through lush vegetation, extremely dangerous, yet alluring. 

His mind... was slippery... elusive... like Schu couldn't get a hold on his thoughts. It was the first time the redhead had encountered anything like that in a long time. Without warning the teen turns and focuses his attention on the German... he's a telepath... and he traced the scan back.

FUCK... the German tried to break off any contact and slip away. He didn't want to get caught... he only wanted to find out why Nagi was so obsessed with this guy.

Too late, the guy is in his mind... not really intruding, just looking over surface thoughts... 

/Nagi? Naoe Nagi?!/

Shit... well, that answered the question of whether or not they knew each other... but unfortunately it opened a whole new can of worms.

Schuldig gives thanks to what ever sick fuck of a deity must be looking out for him today as the little punk delves further into his mind... if he hadn't been seated, he would have hit some serious pavement. Okay... not only was the brat a telepath... he was a DAMN good telepath. Talented... and trained. And he was giving Schu a major headache.

The instant the kid hits upon the tiny bit of info that Schuldig is a member of Esset.... the German's perceptions become horribly distorted. When he is able to re-orient himself, the boy is gone. Great... now he had to explain THIS to Braddy... the American was just going to love this.

**********

Yutaka is coming up the steps as his father and uncle arrive back to the mansion... the top button on his skintight leather pants is undone, the rumpled shirt not even bothered to be tucked in and a cap that Kiyoshi doesn't ever remember seeing is pulled down far enough to hide the teen's eyes. 

So this is why some animals eat their young... his brothers had never been this difficult. Kiyoshi stalked over to his youngest. "And _WHERE_ have you been?!"

Watari follows his brother, one look at the boy... in this condition... Kiyoshi might not be seeing it, and he doesn't know why or how he knows this... but that boy is not just out having sex. Raising one golden brow, he asks in a calm voice, "Yutaka, you used protection, right?"

"Huh?"

"I meant, did you use a condom? Aside from abstinence, it's one of the more reliable ways to protect yourself from sexually transmitted diseases." Out of his brother's view, the shinigami crosses his arms and taps the inside of his arm, indicating that he is aware of the drugs as well... "You used protection, right?"

Taka blinks a couple times... looking at Watari with obviously bloodshot eyes. "um... I... ah..."

"Kiyonii'.... can we set up an appointment with a doctor tomorrow afternoon for 'Taka.... just to make sure that he hasn't accidentally picked something up."

"WHAT have you been doing?! Staying out all hours... don't tell me you've gotten some girl pregnant?!" The man seemed irate, grabbing the boy's arm and marching him into the house. "You're grounded... get to your room and think about what you've been up to!"

Watching as both his brother and nephew disappear through the door, Watari makes his way to the kitchen... thankful that at least he won't have to hear Kyoko, the little concoction that was slipped into her tea should last a week. "Mami-chan, I think that Kiyonii' will need something to calm his nerves."

"Oh dear... what's wrong?" She headed for the tea kettle, turning on the burner and readying some cups.

"He just found out that his youngest was having unprotected sex."

"oh... is that all... goodness, I would have thought he'd figured that out by now... well... the sex part."

"What 'others' hasn't my brother figured out yet?"

The woman sighed. "That boy... Taka... he's got problems. And it's all because of that 'woman' that Kiyoshi brought into the house. She drives that poor boy right out the door."

Watari takes the finished tea from Mami-chan, "let me guess... those problems are more than just those found in a bottle..."

"I don't know for sure mind you... but that boy... sometimes he's not right when he gets home. I worry about him..."

"Can you make something for Taka? I'm going to take this to niisan, and then head up to talk to Taka.... I'm hoping that being able to talk to someone without getting judged might help him out at least a little."

"Of course dear... good luck."

**********

Stepping into the library, Watari smiles... he might not consciously know things, but at least he can instinctively figure out more or less how his brother will act. "I had Mami-chan make you some tea... "

"Thank you, Yutaka..." Kiyoshi sighed. "I don't know what I'm going to do with that boy..."

"Well, yelling and grounding him might not have been the best option niisan."

"He's going to learn... I won't have such disrespectful behavior in my house."

"So, by prohibiting him from doing something... it's going to make him want to go do what ever he's up to, that much more. Forcing him to leave the safest place for him to be in order to participate in his activities."

"Well... he won't be going anywhere for a while."

The blonde leans on the back of the recliner that his brother is seated in. "Kiyonii, he's an able bodied 16 yr old... the only way you are going to keep him in that room is by putting bars on the windows and a padlock on the door... do that, and he'll resent you for it."

The man shook his head. "I don't know what to do... his brothers weren't like this..."

"I'll go talk to him... you call up a doctor and make an appointment for tomorrow afternoon," the blonde says as he starts to leave the room.

"Is that really necessary?"

"Can you tell me with no margin of error where your son has gone, and who he has been intimate with?"

Kiyoshi shook his head, rubbing at his temples. "I can't even tell you how often he's been going out..."

Watari holds the door for a moment, "I'm going to go talk to him... let him know that you have calmed down enough to think rationally... and have decided NOT to ground him, but that he does have a curfew. Which will be something that is easier to enforce than grounding him."

The beleaguered parent just waved him on... reaching into a drawer and pulling out a bottle of aspirin...

**********

Schuldig slides up next to the lanky blonde in the club.... after the headache he got today, first from that kid, then from Brad... marveling a little how he can still walk after the thorough fuck that they did after the argument...

The blond eyed him, green eyes traveling down his form lazily. "Wanna dance?"

**********

Knocking on the door, Watari asks if he can come in... Music blares, heavy bass thumping through the door. The boy had likely not even heard Watari. Tentatively the shinigami opens the door. "Taka?"

The teen is sprawled across his bed... a cloth held over his eyes and face.

Watari goes over to the stereo and turns it down, "you are going to ruin your hearing if you keep listening to music so loudly."

"What? Oh.. Uncle Taka... I didn't hear you..."

"With the music blaring, little wonder..."

The teen rolled his eyes, then put the cloth back over them. "It's so I can't hear her bitch..."

The scientist snickers, "ooooh.... I don't think that we'll be hearing anything from her for about a week or so. At least not verbally that is."

"That's a relief..."

"and you know that I'm not up here to save your hearing, or to inform you that your stepmother won't be able to speak for the remainder of the week."

"You're here to bitch at me too then... you know, I've heard it a million times... why don't you save your breath..."

He sits down on the edge of the bed, "does it sound like I'm going to bitch at you?"

"That's all anyone does..." He added sullenly.

"I talked to your dad... he's calmed down a lot." Watari says as he pushes up his glasses. "He also said that you aren't grounded... he was merely overreacting to the situation."

The boy just shrugged.

"But you do have a curfew from now on."

"Lovely... what am I... 10?"

"No, you are 16.... but contrary to popular belief, you are not immortal or indestructible... and bad things happen to good people all the time... I've seen eno..." the older man's breathing becomes slightly irregular as part of his memory tries to come to surface... 

With his face covered... Taka can't see his uncle's distress. "yeah yeah... the only BAD thing that's happened to me was dad marrying that harpy. Damn bitch... enough to drive me to drink."

He tries his best to keep his voice stable, and figures that his nephew must not hear the strain as he tries to force the memories back... scared of what they might be, scared at what they hinted at... scared of the truth. "I'm trusting you enough to stay in tonight... you are going to the doctor tomorrow and I don't think your dad will calm down as quickly as he did if they so happen to find anything interesting in your blood stream. Alcohol, or any other substances."

At that, the boy does sit up... facing away from Watari. His voice sounds a little too innocent. "I don't know what you mean..."

"You're not that innocent, and even Mami-chan has noticed that you aren't always 'right' when you get back... what ever you might have taken last night.... should be out of your system by tomorrow."

Taka shook his head... and it was then Watari could notice the fine shivers running through the boy's body. "Should have known... Mami always could tell..."

"So, I'm curious," hazel eyes turn to the teen, "who is the lucky person that you are seeing?"

"naoki." He murmurs, pulling the heavy comforter up around his shoulders. "His name is Naoki."

"He must be a really special person... make sure that he never does anything to hurt you." 

Taka shrugged again. "You don't mind that it's a guy?"

"Why should I mind? I've been chasing after..." the image of a man in glasses flashes through Watari's mind... and the identity slips past, leaving the shinigami trying to grasp at the memory. A slightly confused expression settles on his face, "I was in love with someone... I'll eventually remember, and tell you about it, ne?"

"Sure, Uncle Taka... Is it cold in here?"

-------------------- 

Author's notes:   
Seeing that I'm rapidly approaching a deadline in my work... the updates are going to be rather erratic in being posted. As much as I wish that this weren't so... there is little that I can do about the situation. Just grin, bear it, draw like a lunatic and pray that I'm able finish in time.

Responses to Reviews (fanfiction.net):

Kara Angitia: Well.. we've a new set of bishies that are molesting each other here... Watari's delightful 16 year old nephew Taka and his boyfriend Naoki...aren't they just adorable together? Though, why are the other shinigami going to be miffed? @.@

Kaoru: Glad that this one caught your attention... I thought that yannie and I had lost ya over on Troubled Times since I haven't seen any recent reviews there. For Nagi meeting up again with Nanjiro and Watari... Well, at least now Schu knows about Nan-kun, whether or not he informs Nagi about this... that is a different story all together. ^.~ 


	5. Hentai Koalas

Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei and Weiss Kreuz are owned by really lucky people over in Japan.... I have no claim on them (if I did have claim on them, the abomination that is Gluhen would never have happened). The only ones that I can claim as my property are Nanjiro, Akito and Seinara.... oh, yeah... can't forget Watari's family. :p 

**Warning!!!** _This is an **EVIL** Brad fic... there is complete and utter bastardization of that man in this fic... If you LIKE Brad, then this is not the fiction for you._  
You have been warned... _EVIL BRAD FIC_...

Heritage.  
Chapter Four.

**********

Slinking into a booth hidden in the back of the club, Schuldig invites his new green-eyed friend to chat... though not necessarily with words. The blond seemed quite agreeable to the redhead's suggestions. His hands were sliding under the German's shirt and teasing the waistband of his pants.

**********

Without warning, a vision hits the American... in his mind's eye he can see a hazel eyed blonde writhing and moaning beneath him. He blinked. He didn't often take partners... anyone outside of the business was a risk after all. But on occasion, he had needs, just as Schuldig did.

The blonde looked like someone easy to control... which would be a good variation on his normal partner that was always testing his limits. Not to mention... the blond was quite attractive... He would have to be patient though. No way to tell how soon he would be encountering this man.

Gathering the last of the paperwork, Brad tries to finish as much as possible... aware of the fact that he wont have the opportunity to do so the next night since Takatori is supposed to attend a party... and hopefully strengthen his political stance.

There was a soft knock, and then Nagi poked his head around the door. "Crawford... I have that paperwork you wanted..."

**********

Having moved from the booth to a backroom, the blonde starts to strip off Schuldig's clothes while sucking at the German's nipples. The redhead was quite agreeable... his one hands trying to remove the blonde's clothes. And trying to figure out which way to go next...

"mmm. . . . sexy, you top or bottom?"

"I go both ways... you got a preference?"

Straddling the German's hips, he only smiles, "It's all the same to me, a fuck is a fuck."

"Then fuck me already..."

Leather pants are gracelessly discarded over the side of the mattress that they share... a tube of KY and the small foil wrapper that can only hold one thing are now in the skilled hands of Schuldig's partner.

The redhead laid back, spreading his legs invitingly. It had been a while since he'd had a good fuck. 

Settling between Schuldig's xxxx like an xxxxxxxxx xxxxxx, the blond xxxx the xxx of the xxxxxxxxx and a xxxxxxxx xxxxxx is xxxxxxxx out onto his xxxx. A xxxxx xxxx xxxxxx xxxxx xxx from between satiny lips as he xxxxx a xxxx up the xxxxxx xxxxxxxx at xxxx xxxxxxxxx before him. The German groaned loudly. He'd never been one to be ashamed of letting a partner know when it felt good.

Xxxxxx, the xxxx is xxxxxxxx in that xxxxx... and sparkling jade eyes glance up once xxxxxx he xxxxxx to xxxx... xxxxxxxx the xxxxxxxx as xxxxxx it xxxx xxx xxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxx.

"SHIT... that's good..." He pillowed his head on his arms... giving himself over to the feelings.

Chuckling, that xxxxxxx xxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxx his xxxxxx... xxxxxxxxx the xxxx that the xxx xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx xx his xxxx xxx xxxx xxxxxx.

"Oh yeah... you're damn good at that..."

**********

Watari wanders back down into the library. "Taka's asleep... though I think that he might have caught a slight bug while he was out... it shouldn't be anything serious."

Kiyoshi was much calmer now... it could have been helped by the glass of whiskey in his hand. "He's sick?"

"Just a slight case of sniffles," the blonde says flopping down on a sofa and rolling over so that he is now looking at his brother upside down. 

The man had a slight smile... "You used to do that all the time..."

Watari blinks a few times, "it just felt right... Kiyonii.... can I ask you something?"

"Of course..."

"What happened to me?"

**********

Xxxxxxxx his xxxxxxx xxxx the German's xxx, a xxxxxx is xxxxxxxxxx from its xxxxxxx and xxxxxx xxxx the xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx... xxxxx is xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxx Schuldig's xxxxxxxxx." Sexy, ready?"

"Ready and waiting..."

Xxxxxxx xxxxxx, the xxxx is xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx by that xxxxx xxxx ... it xxxxx xxx his xxxxxxx to xxx xxxx xxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxx... red hair is xxxxxx xxx xx Schuldig's xxxx as the blonde waits xxx that xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx xxxx to xxxxx xxxxxx his xxxxx. The German xxxxxxx himself to xxxxx... usually only Brad xxxx xxxxxx him xxxx xxxx. The American was generally pretty pushy, not bothering too much with waiting for Schu to be ready.

**********

Hazel eyes blink in surprise, with just the slightest hint of disbelief hidden amongst the golden tones. "I was hit by a drunk driver?"

"Yeah... a drunk driver..."

Then why don't I want to remember what happened to me? The question remains unasked as the shinigami flips over onto his stomach. "Next question... am I obligated to go to the party tomorrow?"

"You aren't really obligated... but I would like you to go with me. I want to introduce you to some people. Besides... it would be good for you to get out of the house."

The blonde lets his head drop into his arms... "translation, you aren't going to let me get out of that without harassing me for being anti-social."

"Smart as ever."

**********

Xxxxxxx xxx of the German's xxxx xxxx his xxxxxxxx, the lanky blonde xxxxxx for xxxxxx xxxxxxxx... xxxxxxxx that with xxxx xxxxxx he xxxx that xxx xxxx... 

Schuldich xxxxxxx xxxx xxxxxxxxx... "Oh yes... more..."

Xxxx is xxxxxx to xxxxx the xxxx of his xxxx xxxxxxx xxx the proverbial window... the xxxxx of that xxxxx xxxxxx xxx for xxxx and xxxxxx to xxx a xxxxxx and xxxx xxxxxx.

"OH.. FUCK.. yes..."

**********

Naoki sidles up to the bar, "Hey, anyone see Taka yet?"

Another acquaintance of theirs turned around. "Nah... nothing out of him tonight."

"Fuck... and I had some good stuff to get him really fucked up tonight... "

"You like playing with him, don't you?"

Leaning against the bar, Naoki looks over at his two friends. "You have to admit, he is at his best after a few rounds... "

"Hell yeah... you get a little liqueur in him... then some other stuff... and he'll agree to anything..."

**********

"I'm coming!!" 

Schu let go of his control, releasing the orgasm he'd been keeping in check. Man it was great to get fucked again.

**********

Checking on Taka later in the night, Watari pulls the blankets back over the teen. The boy moaned slightly, and huddled in the covers. The alarm clock's red led lights flash that it's 1:30 when Watari re-enters Taka's room to check on the boy and make sure that he's somewhat mobile for his doctors appointment.

The teen was still down for the count... and didn't appear to even be attempting to move yet.

"Taka... time to get up now."

A moan came from the huddle of blankets and comatose teen... and that was it. Walking over to the closet, Watari chooses a set of clothes for Taka to wear, folds them up and drops them on the desk. "Taka, come on... you need to wake up... "

Mumble mumble... 'five more minutes...'

With the utmost care, the shinigami starts to pull the covers away from Taka... "it's already a bit past 1:30. . . "

"no school... who cares..."

"You have a doctor's appointment today." Finally the boy in the bed is revealed... Taka was curled up into a ball. The tee shirt he was wearing had ridden up, revealing several finger-shaped bruises and what could only be love bites as well. 

Picking up the teen is easier than he thought it would be. With Taka nestled in his arms, Watari carries the boy into the connecting bathroom where he transfers his nephew into the tub... and turns on the shower sending a steady stream of cold water on the younger blonde.

"_FUCK!!_" Taka tried to jump up, but slipped, falling back into the freezing stream. Swearing to make a sailor blush he shut off the water. "_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME?!_"

Reaching over, he hands a towel over to Taka. "Waking you up. You have a doctor's appointment in less than a hour."

"Shit... you didn't have to do that..."

"It worked... you're awake now, aren't you?"

All he got was a sullen glare.

Watari can only stifle a chuckle. "I put a change of clothes on your desk.... be downstairs in half an hour or you'll be dragged to the doctor's in any condition you are in."

Taka watched as the older blond left. He turned the water back on... adjusting it to a reasonable temperature before tugging off his soaked clothes and climbing in. That laugh sounded so familiar... but why?

**********

/Hey chibi. . . who is the blue haired kid anyway?/

/You're not going to give up... are you?/

Lighting a cigarette, Schuldig looks over at Nagi, /that's right.... I'm not giving up. Who is he... spill it./

/someone I knew... a long time ago... before... before they came and got me.../

A wisp of smoke is blown across the table. /Surprised that they didn't take him as well./

Nagi shrugged. /he was out... the other one... they killed watari.../

/So that's why whenever anyone mentions that family you spaz out./

/leave me alone.../ He stared out the window. He was silent for a couple minutes... /they were the only ones that cared for me.../

Schuldig doesn't bother to reply... with the power that kid was packing, those two should have been able to find Nagi. Yet these two that cared so much about him... never came to get him. It seemed that Nagi wasn't aware of the power the blue-haired one had. They must have made a lasting impression though... for the boy to still be haunted by them after all this time and everything that happened in training.

**********

Exactly half an hour later, a knock at Taka's door startles the teen. "Yeah... yeah... I'll be right out..."

"Taka. . . I said half an hour." Watari says from the other side of the door, testing the knob to see if it's locked.

"I'm coming already..."

Using skills he never knew he had, Watari picks the lock and swings the door open. "I said half an hour... and I meant half an hour. We're leaving... now."

Taka was trying to get a comb dragged through his long hair. "I would be ready... but..." He yanked, pulling out a couple dozen strands. The shinigami does not look impressed. Without a word, he goes over and takes a brush, the comb and a hair tie before starting to steer the teen out the door. "Uncle Taka..."

"When I say that we are leaving in half an hour.... I mean half an hour. You don't want to be treated like a child, learn to behave like an adult." Watari says while moving them through the hallway and down the stairs.

"Well is someone hadn't gotten my hair wet this wouldn't be a problem!"

"Kiyonii... I've got him. We are leaving, now." The blonde comments breezing past his brother... still getting the teen to the car waiting outside. "And Taka, don't complain to someone with longer hair than yours... I'm going to braid it in the car on the way to the doctor."

Taka really didn't have any room to argue as he was manhandled into the waiting car and the door slammed shut. Kiyoshi just shook his head... how did his brother do it?

Settling into the car, Watari rolls up the partition seperating the driver from them as well as soundproofing their area... 

Taka sulks across from him.

With a sigh, Watari moves to the other side of the vehicle to start brushing his nephew's hair. "Your father and I bought something for you today... "

"Oh..." He turned away so that the elder Taka could reach his hair, closing his eyes. No one except for Mami, had done this since his kaasan died. And Mami hadn't brushed his hair for years.

Starting at the bottom and moving his way up, Watari gently pulls the tangles out of his nephews hair. "Hei, it's just a watch... but I made sure that it had interchangeable bands so that you could change the style of it."

"Hey... that's cool... can I wear it?"

Pausing a moment from brushing Taka's hair, Watari pulls the box out of one of his pockets... and hands it over to his nephew. "I made a few adjustments to it... so you'll never have to re-set the time... it'll automatically set itself with atomical precision to whatever region you are in."

"Awesome..." His whole face was lit up... like a little kid at Christmas. "Thanks, Uncle Taka... this is great..."

**********

Kyoko is about ready to scream when she finds out that Watari has taken the brat to a doctor's appointment, and managed to get the little punk out of the house on time. The brat always makes them late to anything that he accompanies them to.

Then again... maybe she could use this... Eventually that parasite would be moving out. Maybe she could convince Kiyoshi that since the brat responded so well to his 'uncle'... he should go live with him.

Not that she had any doubt that the man wasn't Kiyoshi's brother... Watari Yutaka is dead, she'd once accompanied her husband to his brother's grave once. You don't construct such an expensive shrine to someone that you are not completely positive that is dead.

So the moneygrubber was simply preying on the emotions of a hurting brother. She had to admit, it was a good ploy. She could almost admire the bastard. Except for the fact that he was trying to take HER money... she hadn't just married into this family to ensure her financial well-being for a few years, she wanted it all.

Really... this younger brother was a minor annoyance. He would be uncovered soon enough... as for the brat. Well... the little video that would soon be delivered to her loving husband would ensure that the whelp was out on the street faster than you could blink.

**********

Pulling his clothes back on, Taka is about ready to massacre his uncle.... that had to have been the single most embarrassing experience in his life. He was sorry... but he honestly couldn't remember getting the bites. As for the bruises... well, that happened. And yeah his rear did appear to have been penetrated recently... he was damn sure Naoki would have fucked him like he asked.

Watari takes the orders for lab work, and informs Taka that now they get to go and do these... the sooner, the better. 

"Uncle Taka... what's the big deal already?"

"Since you have indicated that you were out having unprotected sex, I'm just making sure that you haven't picked up any STDs."

"Oh come on... it's not like that... it's only Naoki... and a couple of his friends."

Steering Taka towards the Lab, Watari shakes his head, "do you know everyone that has been intimate with Naoki or his friends before you?"

The boy looks at him blankly and shakes his head. "They're older than me... out of school..."

"And since you indicated more than one individual, the others have no real reason to remain faithful to you... so how can you be certain that you are not infected with anything... since there is no way for you to be certain of the fact that one of them, or one of their partners did not have an STD?" The older blonde manages to rattle off while looking rather nonchalant, as though this was one of the more normal topics of conversation that they could be engaging in.

"I... I guess I didn't think about that..."

Holding the door open the blonde watches as his nephew enters the lab. "While some STDs are curable, or controllable, there are some that can leave you with life long scarring and can even kill you.... Now do you see what the big deal is?"

He nodded... his eyes on the people moving around. "One more thing for Tousan to yell at me for..."

Watari gives the lab orders over to the secretary and takes the paperwork to be filled out, "I'm not talking about something for your father to yell at you about.... I'm talking about something that will seriously impact your life."

"What life? If that harpy has her way I'll be out of the house and penniless when I'm 18..."

"Kiyonii won't let that happen to you... he... " memories flit around the shinigami's consciousness... not really wanting to concrete themselves... finally he's able to grasp one, "he was the one that ensured that I finished my education... "

"Yeah... but you haven't seen her... what she's doing... she's destroying my family... The others hardly visit, she makes MY life hell... I never want to go home anymore."

A nurse appears at the doorway and calls Yutaka for his turn. The teen gives a sigh and heads for the doorway.

**********

His vision comes again... that same blonde writhing beneath him... moaning his name... a flash of red indicates that the german is also a participant in this little escapade... 

Hmmm... the addition of Schuldig changes things a bit. They had only shared a couple partners over the years... what could this possibly mean? Maybe Esset was going to send someone to them... Schwarz had hosted a few interns over the years, giving them some field experience before they were added to a team and tossed to the wolves.

Though, even he had to admit that the blonde's face flush with passion as he cries out his name is highly arousing. In fact... he sighed and looked down at his nether regions... that seemed to be betraying him. Schuldig had escaped with Nagi a while ago... but probably wouldn't be back anytime soon. Damn... that meant he'd have to take care of this himself. Figures that telepath would be out when he could have been useful.

**********

Watari breezes back into the house with his nephew tagging along behind him. "Tadaima!! Hi Kyoko.... Kiyonii.... congratulations, your son has a clean bill of health."

The woman scowled briefly before schooling her features back into impassivity. Taka headed immediately for the stairway, obviously going to his room.

"Taka... we leave at 4:30 to get to the activity your father was invited to... You'd better be ready by then" Watari warns his nephew. 

"Hai hai..."

**********

The American is just coming out of the shower when Schuldig arrives back at the penthouse. "Figures... you're late..."

"Soooorry... Nagi came down with a nasty migraine."

"I bet."

**********

A soft knock at the door makes Taka jump and look over at the clock... it's not time to leave yet! "yeah?"

"Want help with your hair?"

"um... sure... if.. you want..."

Watari enters the room, "where do you hide your hair products... " he asks with a wink.

Taka was sitting on his bed... looking out the window... some angsty melodic instrumental ballad playing on the computer. He waived in the general direction of the bathroom. Twenty minutes later the teen cannot believe the difference his uncle has made on his hair... 

Kyoko is startled by how elegant her stepson looks when he comes down the stairs with her 'brother-in-law'.... the boy never looks that good, not even for when he runs out to the clubs with Naoki behind his father's back... He looked... respectable. She bristled. Damn that imposter... he would ruin all her plans. She tapped her foot, trying to convey her impatience. Damn her doctor too, for not being able to find out the reason for her loss of voice.

Watari ushers his nephew towards the waiting vehicle, before turning to compliment Kyoko... she might be near to being evil incarnate, but there is no reason for him to sink to her level of nastiness. "Kyoko-chan, you look very lovely tonight... it really is a shame about your voice though..."

Her look was pure venom as she stalked by him towards the car. She peered in... and seeing Taka in there already... walked around to the other side to avoid having to move by the slut.

When Kiyoshi joins them, Watari has Taka show the watch that was bought for him... 

"Tousan... see what Uncle Taka gave me?"

"Did you thank your uncle for giving you such a nice watch?" Kiyoshi asks, with a warm smile.... it seems like it's been ages since his son has said anything like that with such enthusiasm.

"Hai... he did my hair too."

Kiyoshi reaches over and runs a hand through the golden curls of his son's hair. "Your uncle always was very vain about his hair... "

Watari smiled. "Was I? Taka needed a little help, his was a mess."

"You were transferred from schools just because you refused to let anyone cut your hair... which was something that I had to do for somebody else," with that, Kiyoshi looks over at his youngest... 

Taka looked out the window and sniffed. "They had ugly uniforms too..."

Arriving at the party, Kyoko is just about beside herself... how can her husband ignore her like that? Not like a new watch and the fact that his '_uncle_' did his hair is anything for the whelp to brag about. Prada shoes on the other hand _were_ something to brag about... 

She schooled her features into her 'public face'... that of the adoring, loving wife. Inside she was seething as several business associates came up to comment on how grown up the brat was looking, and to be introduced to the imposter. Really... was NOONE going to mention her brand new designer dress... she'd spent a small fortune on it after all.

After the first round of public introductions are done, Watari is still trying to remember all of the business associates that his brother had introduced him to... and that had seemed very enthusiastic to know that he was the one responsible for the new medical treatment from Watarin Corp... as well as the fact that he was currently unaffiliated with any laboratories. Why had his brother done that to him? It just made him feel like he was out on display... a way to attract more profitable networking opportunities towards the business.

Besides, it wasn't as though he belonged here... maybe if he could at least remember more than just bits and pieces at random, he might feel more comfortable in these surroundings. Noticing his brother beckoning to him, he looks at the man Kiyoshi wants to introduce him to now... and is suddenly reminded of a koala. 

"Takatori-san... this is my younger brother, Yutaka. He is quite a capable scientist." Standing next to the large Japanese businessman was a slender foreigner with dark hair.

Watari smiles politely, "Hajimemashite Takatori-san. I'm Watari Yutaka.," he says while trying not to stare at the American.

"Ah... Watari-san... another Watari-san... that could get confusing. Ne, Crawford?" He turned toward the foreigner. Takatori had obviously been drinking for a while.

"Watari de ii yo[1]... Calling me 'Watari-san' just makes me look around for my oniisan... " the blonde comments while tucking away the fact that the american is named Crawford.

Takatori laughed. "True true... enjoy the party... I must go mingle... give my respects to your wife, Watari-san."

Watching as the politician walks away with the American, Watari turns to his brother, after having primarily been watching Crawford. "Is there some unwritten rule that all politicians must drink heavily at gatherings such as this one?"

"I don't know... but it seems that way. There is so much social pressure to drink at these events. If you don't want to, you can refuse, say you have to drive."

Chuckling lightly, the blonde holds up a wine glass... "I've just been carrying around the same glass for about an hour now."

"Smart... will you be alright... I need to talk business with a few people... you would undoubtedly be as bored as my missing son... Would you mind finding him?"

"Hei hei. . . I'll go make sure that Taka is keeping himself out of trouble."

"Thank you..." Kiyoshi smiled and moved off.

Checking his watch, Watari starts to track down the teen on the GTS that he hid in the boy's new watch... and heads out into the hallway away from the reception.

**********

"So bouya... your father brought you along, ne? You're getting prettier every time I see you."

Taka turns at the sound of the politician's voice. "Thank you Takatori-san."

"Tell me bouya... you have a girl friend yet..."

"Yes I do sir... a very cute girl from school."

"What a shame... I was hoping... a pretty boy like you..." He stepped a bit closer, leering.

**********

/hey braddie... where's the prick?/ Schuldig asks his illustrious leader.

/He went to the men's room... what's wrong?/

The red head sidles up to Crawford. /Is the Watari family anyone important?/ 

/In some ways... they are on the up and up... as opposed to most of Takatori's associates. Why?/

/Then we'd better go stop the old leecher from doing anything to the underage Watari that he's scaring right now... /

/Damn.../ He started to stalk toward the hallway. /Just as well Nagi stayed home, with as drunk as Takatori gets at these events I don't trust to be in the same room as Prodigy./

**********

Trying to get out of the way, Taka finds himself suddenly trapped in the larger man's arms. "_LET ME GO!_"

"Come now... just a kiss... then we can go upstairs... I'm sure there is an empty room we can use. I can show you what a real man is like..."

Eyes the color of antique gold widen in fear, "Get the hell off of me you... "

"_What are you doing to my nephew?!_" Takatori could barely comprehend how such little thing like that blonde managed to pull him from that delectable little morsel infront of him... Turning he can see the two blondes together. The older one comforting the younger.

Hmmm... the potential... "Oh... we were just having a little fun... weren't we bouya..."

Holding onto his nephew Watari points an accusatory finger at the politician, "it is _NOT_ considered _FUN_ when it is not concentual... even less when the nonconcentual party so happens to be a minor.... Takatori-san.... "

"You're not a minor though... so pretty..."

"Taka... we're leaving..."

"So soon... better yet... send the bouya back to his tousan... and WE can get to know each other..."

Watari tries to ignore the man as he starts to mobilize his nephew to get them out of there... "Uncle Taka?" The boy's eyes were wide, and more than a little afraid.

"Don't worry Taka... Everything will be fine."

Hands that were surprisingly strong for how drunk the man was, locked onto Watari's shoulders. "What's your hurry... don't you want to play?"

Hazel eyes widen... revealing to Taka how scared the politician's action made his uncle... gaining control of himself, eyes turn to slits as he looks back at the drunk holding on to him. "No. I. Do. Not. Want. To. Play."

The man's face darkened. "So you like to be difficult... I can do that... I'll do you too."

Watari doesn't even have time to react as the politician's blow catches him off guard and sends him reeling from the impact. His head spinning, the blonde looks up from the floor as the large man descends upon him. Taka backed away until his back hit the wall. He knew he should go get help, scream, something... but he was frozen, unable to do anything but watch.

Realizing that he has the advantage, Takatori pins the older blonde to the floor by his neck as the figure struggles in vain against the man holding him down.

"Mr. Takatori?"

Hesitantly, Takatori releases his grip on the scientist... and Watari scrambles away from the politician.

"Mr. Takatori... I believe you are in danger of harming your business relationship with Watari-san. I suggest you go back to the party... or go home."

Still dazed, Watari looks up at his nephew, "Taka... are you alright?"

The boy's eyes are still wild and he can't seem to look away from Takatori, much like an animal that has been badly frightened. He nodded absently.

Watari watches as Takatori leaves the room... commenting that the two blondes would most likely not have been very enjoyable partners. Shakily, the shinigami gets to his feet and goes to check on his nephew... not realizing that he is still being watched by Crawford.

-------------------- 

[1] Watari de ii yo: _lit. 'Watari is good (enough)._ Loosely translated... 'Call me Watari.'

-------------------- 

AN: *cue evil music* Resistance is Futile... You shall be censored....

Yeah, yeah, yeah.... it's a pain, but yet another fic that must be censored. I don't like it.... and i'm certain that ya'll don't like it either. Now, On To The Reviews!!!! ^____^

Responses to Reviews (fanfiction.net):

Kara Angitia: Uhm, actually... I think that the shinigami would be happy just to FIND Watari... since they don't have a clue where he is at. Hope that this chapter is up to your standards. ^.~ 

Kaoru: L'histoire de "Troubled Times" est simplement différente, il n'y a pas du comparaison avec "Heritage". Le raccordement entre Watari, Nanjiro et Nagi sera par la suite traité, mais pas jusqu'à ce qui tout se finalement trouvaille. Quant aux homme qui port de verres que Watari est dans l'amour avec... c'est Tatsumi. Watari n'a avant jamais rencontré avec Brad.

Sorry I know that my french is really bad... please feel free to taunt me now, but I just had to try. ^.~ 


	6. Oops, I did it again

Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei and Weiss Kreuz are owned by really lucky people over in Japan.... I have no claim on them (if I did have claim on them, the abomination that is Gluhen would never have happened). The only ones that I can claim as my property are Nanjiro, Akito and Seinara.... oh, yeah... can't forget Watari's family. :p

Warning!!! _This is an **EVIL** Brad fic... there is complete and utter bastardization of that man in this fic... If you LIKE Brad, then this is not the fiction for you._  
You have been warned... _EVIL BRAD FIC_...

Heritage.  
Chapter Five.

----------

A small paper is delivered to Kiyoshi. Without thinking much of it, he unfolds it to reveal his brother's writing...

'There's been a slight incident and I thought it best

to arrange transportation for me and Taka to get us

back home... We'll see you there.

Ja!

Yutaka.'

He frowned and hoped it wasn't too serious.

----------

/Hey braddie... looks like you have a secret admirer... / Schuldig 'says' with a smirk as he checks out the two blondes... not that he did the shota deal, but for a set this cute, even he is highly tempted... even if the scenario is wrong in all sorts of interesting ways.

/Oh?/ His mind was busy comparing their... guests... to his previous visions. They were quite alike... but since he drew the line at molesting children, Brad didn't think the younger one was the blond he was looking for.

/Yup, older one... /

/That's comforting... the younger one can't be much older than, Nagi./

"Arigatou Crawford-san for the ride back... " The blonde says while still holding and comforting his nephew.

"It is no problem. I feel that if we had been watching Mr. Takatori more closely, this wouldn't have happened."

/ooOOooh braddie.... didn't the koala hit this guy rather hard in the face?/

/yes... I wondered if he would be conscious.../

/Take a look at his face... /

/I see what you mean... interesting level of healing there.../

Watari pushes a loose lock of golden hair out of his eyes, "I'm just glad that nothing worse happened."

"Indeed..." Crawford adjusted his glasses. "It is fortunate that I came looking for him..."

"Hei." Hazel eyes quickly dart back down to Taka after having been drawn to the light playing across the American's spectacles. "Very fortunate indeed."

/We should report this... he's completely healed.../

/What? that we found another person with powers? sheesh.... why not just shoot him now and put him out of his misery?/

/Schuldig!/

Sitting there, between the two gaijin and cradling his nephew, Watari cannot get over the feeling that the two men must be having a conversation... the air is simply too tense for anything else to be occurring. Deciding not to interfere with their discussion he simply focuses his attention on the teen that has fallen asleep in his arms.

/Yo, brad... blondie is starting to get a heads up about our little chat./

/Interesting... so he's sensitive to telepathy as well... do you think he IS a telepath?/

/If he was, he would have probably started chatting with us... /

/True./ He turned to Watari. "I'm afraid I've been amiss, were either of you injured?"

Watari takes a glance down at his nephew to get a quick confirmation that nothing happened to the teen. "I don't believe so... Taka seems to be alright... and I feel fine."

"That's good... we'll be at your residence soon."

The blonde merely nods, glad to have his nephew back in a safe environment... but somewhat regretful about the fact that he will have to leave the presence of Crawford-san. "Hei, arigatou." Large gates throw shadows across the vehicle as they pull into the sloping driveway and drive towards the mansion.

As the blond wakes his nephew and maneuvers them both out of the car... Crawford grabs his arm. "Here... my card... let me know if there is anything else..."

Accepting the card, Watari's finger tips brush against Brad's... causing the blonde to blush slightly, making the American recall his vision and how the man will look with his face flush with passion. "Ah, hei... arigatou... Crawford-san."

"Good night then."

Schuldig watches the two blonde disappear through the doors. /Nice move slick.... /

/We'll keep an eye on them... till we hear back from headquarters.../

----------

Turning on the computer, Nagi nearly has an attack.... Someone's been trying to hack their network. He tries to bolster the systems defenses and trace the hack back as far as he can. After a good half hour of furious typing, the telekinetic is able to trace the hack back to its origin.

"Finally..." He started to log the trace, Crawford would need the information. As he starts to log the trace... the teen realizes that his computer has started using more RAM than normal. Nagi frowned... that was really unusual. Sparing some attention from his other project, he started to check what programs were running at that time. Nothing out of the ordinary is running on his computer... at least nothing that should be taking that amount of memory. He was getting a bad feeling... what if they had been waiting for him to trace them back and then they...

Without warning, a blue SD dragon appears flapping its wings in the middle of his screen. Opening its mouth a word balloon appears next to it... 'Esset. You've been hacked!'

Nagi swore, softly, if Crawford heard him, he'd be in worse trouble. He frantically tried to find a way to get the intruder out, before they did any more damage...

The dragon on his screen spreads its wings, 'this message has been brought to you by the keeper of Sohryu's gate.' Winking it starts to jump around his screen and climb up the sides of his open windows... even attempts to attack the mouse cursor.

In spite of the grave seriousness of the situation... Nagi can't help but smile. Whoever designed this had done a good job, it was really cute.

Schuldig's amusement is hard to miss as he comes into the penthouse. . . "Braddie has a booOOoyfriend!"

"Good... maybe he won't kill me..." Nagi muttered, trying to find SOME way to expel the intruder.

----------

Going upstairs, Watari guides his nephew up to the boy's room, not yet daring to let go. . . a memory teeters on the brink of his mind, yet he pushes it back, not wanting to know the horrible truths it promises to reveal to him. Reaching the room, he settles the teen into the bed and starts pulling a blanket over Taka. The shinigami is about to leave, when a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"don't leave me too... " the younger blonde murmurs while half asleep.

The poor kid... he must have felt abandoned by everyone. Watari sat on the edge of the bed, coaxing Taka to lay back. "i'll stay for a bit..."

With time, both blondes succumb to sleep... the elder wrapped protectively around the younger. It is in this position that Kiyoshi finds them only a handful of hours later. The man smiles. He could remember a few times when Taka had nightmares and would con one of his brothers to stay with him.

Kyoko whips past her husband with a hand held against her forehead... indicating that she has a headache. He nodded and watched as she went into her rooms. They rarely slept together... his hours were so erratic, she complained that he always disrupted her beauty sleep.

----------

The American looks at the computer... soft light from the monitor reflects off of his glasses. He had written and sent to his superiors at Esset the report about the incident between the blonde and Takatori... detailing the swiftness of the blonde's healing abilities, and the fact that Schwarz's telepath believed that this individual may be sensitive to psionic powers. His response is swift... The scientists seemed interested in this individual, and wanted him to acquire more data on the blonde... any means he deemed necessary to acquire such knowledge was left completely to his discretion.

/So what's got your attention so early?/ The redhead was standing in the doorway, cup of coffee in his hand. He wasn't human till at least his second cup.

/The report that I sent in last night. ... has been responded to. They want more information on the blonde./

/Oh... I'm sure you're going to be happy to accommodate them.../

----------

Slipping out of the bed, Watari's attention is caught by the blanket that covered them during the night. "Your mother made this for you, didn't she?" he asks the still half asleep teen in the bed.

"hmmm? I think so... yeah... the only thing I have... I saved it when the bitch went through and tossed all of mama's stuff."

The blanket is pulled up to Taka's chin, "I remember when she finished it for you. . " Watari muses as he starts to walk out the door. "she folded it up and gave it a kiss on the corner. . ."

Kiyoshi stood in the doorway, watching them with a questioning look on his face. "How is my son?"

"Taka is doing fine... How was the rest of your evening?" the blonde asks his older brother.

"Tedious... thank you... do you want breakfast?"

A smile spreads its way across the shinigami's features. "Hei hei..."

"Good... Mami will be up..." He lead the way down the hall. "About the blanket..."

Closing the door softly behind him, Watari looks up at Kiyoshi. "What about the blanket?"

"How did you know that Mariko made it?"

Confusion is visible in those hazel eyes, "I remembered her working on it while she was hospitalized."

"But... that was... after you were gone..."

"I spoke with her while she was finishing it... you were asleep in the chair next to her... "

Kiyoshi stopped and stared at him. "But... how..." He shook his head... "Breakfast will be ready."

----------

Lifting Schuldig's leg over his shoulder, Brad xxxs in with no consideration to his partner's comfort.

"Oh... fuck Brad... be a little gentle..." But at the same time, his body language was urging the American on. He didn't get Brad too often, he'd take whatever he could get.

Ignoring the German's protests completely, the American xxxx a xxxxx but xxxxxx xxxx. Xxxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxx, he xxxxx the xxxxxxxxx xxxxx into his xxxx and xxxxxx xxxxxxx away.... xxxxxxx that they xxxxx'x xxxxx to xxxx xxxx xxxxxx at this xxxxxx. Then again, this was xxxxx xxxxxxx... and not xxxx xxxx.

"Shit... ahh..." Schu started to xxxxxx xxxx xxxx, xxxxxxxxxx in xxxxx of the xxxxxxxxx of his xxxxxxx.

Xxxxxxx out xxxxx xxxx the xxxx xxxxxxx xxxxlfxx xxtxxn the redhead, Brad xxixx a xxmexx... to let the xxxlxng of xxptixxss xixk in, and then xxxnxxs xxck in. . . xxmxng for the German's xxxsxxxxx.

"AAAH..." His back arched as he came violently.

With Schuldig's xxxxxxx xxxxxing xxxn on his shxxt, the American xxuxtx out his xxxxxx afxxr a few more xxxck xxxoxes... sxxxing sxxxxxs of sxxxn xxooxing into the xxxxxxxx's xxx. Pxxxxxg out with a xxxxxx xxx xxxxx, Brad gets up and walks off to take a shower so he can clean up. "You'd better not still be in my bed when I finish with my shower," the dark haired man says over his shoulder as the bathroom door is closed.

The redhead sighed and flopped back on the bed for a minute before rolling over and too his feet. Why should he really expect anything else out of Brad? In all the time that they had been 'involved'... the American had never once stayed to enjoy the 'afterglow'. Not once...

----------

Sitting under what has by now been dubbed 'his tree,' Watari takes the page by the corner and gently turns the page of his current book... though some of the scientific theories presented were groundbreaking, others were just something that he seemed to know instinctively.

His mind went back to the conversation he had with Kiyoshi that morning. How had he known about the blanket? If he wasn't around at that time? But he knew for a fact that Mariko was working on it in the hospital... with Kiyoshi asleep in the chair.

So lost in thought is the shinigami, that he doesn't notice his nephew standing in front of him until the teen takes the book out of his hands. Blinking, he looks up at Taka, "hei, can I help you?"

"Uncle... that gaijin that helped us last night... he's here... he wants to see you."

Getting up, he brushes some dry leaves from his clothes and takes his book back. "Which one, Crawford-san or the red head," he asks as he starts to head over to the front of the mansion... looking somewhat like a woodland creature with the fallen petals still unnoticed in his hair.

"Um... the American spoke to me... but the other one is here too."

Watari suddenly hopes that his blush isn't too obvious as he rounds the corner and arrives at the driveway. "Konnichiwa."

A classy black BMW sits in the driveway. The redhead was leaning against it while the American stood nearby. They appeared to be conversing quietly.

Looking from one to another, and then back to Brad, Watari waits for them to finish their conversation. "My nephew said that you wanted to see me?"

"Yes... are you available for lunch?" Crawford addressed him.

For a moment his voice seems to elude him. "Hei, I am... "

"Wonderful..." He moved to get into the car. The redhead walked around and opened the door, gesturing for Watari to get in the front seat. Climbing into the vehicle, the blonde looks over at the other two occupants... "Do I get to know where we are going, or is it a surprise?" he asks with a smile.

Crawford smiled slightly. "It's a surprise... is there any kind of food you don't like?"

"Not really."

/seems that blondie's favorite food is Italian... / the redhead chimes in.

/thanks... know of a good Italian place near here?/

/other side of town... called 'la mia nonna'... /

/directions?/ Instantly Brad can feel the knowledge appear in his mind... letting him know that he needs to take a right on the next turn. He drives to the restaurant without hesitation. "So... shall we call you Watari-san?"

"Calling me Watari-san makes me want to look around for my oniisan.... " he says with a chuckle. "Call me either Watari or Yutaka... they are both okay"

"Very well, Yutaka. Call me Brad. The redhead behind you is Schuldich."

"Shurudihu... to Brad. Hei, wakatta."

Crawford was snickering as he pulled onto another street.

Finally they arrive at the restaurant, bringing the car to the front of the building they step out and let the valet parking take care of finding a parking place. The blonde looks around marveling a bit at the restaurant. "La Mia Nonna... this is one of the best Italian restaurants in Tokyo[1]... "

"I've heard it is excellent... let's find a table..."

----------

Canvases in hand, Endo looks around the gallery... somewhat annoyed at the color scheme the previous artist had used. In his opinion anyone that practiced 'funk-art' should be shot on the spot. Not that it was a bad style, it's just that the skills seemed wasted in his opinion.[2]

He sighed. The first order of business was to repaint of course... this just wouldn't do. He needed something to set off and showcase his art. Setting his paintings aside, he walks into a storage room to find out if this place actually supplies the paint to return the walls to a more normal color.

Endo is in luck... there is plenty of paint, in a couple different colors.

----------

With a little manipulation, Schuldig manages to get them a rather large booth in the back of the restaurant. /Braddie, hope you're appreciating the privacy back here... oooh, lookie... blondie is blushing again. is that his fucking pastime?/

/Schuldig... be nice.../

Slowly the German strokes the side of his glass, "So blondie, what's with the cute accent?"

"It's an Osaka accent," pitifully few memories jump forth in the shinigami's mind, leaving him even more conscious of his loss, "I spent several years there as a child... and ended up stuck with this ridiculous accent."

"It's better than Schuldig's... you would think after several years here his Japanese would be better..."

/Hey Brad... seems that our little friend has amnesia./

/Indeed... that could be beneficial... Esset will want to know./

An effeminate waiter comes to take their order, sashaying his hips the entire way. The redhead's eyes linger on the man. Brad takes the opportunity to shift his chair... a bit closer to Watari's. With the chair closer to his, the blonde can feel the warmth emanating from the other man. Trying to focus, the scientist places his order. Crawford does the same... then takes a sip of water... When his hand comes back down... it falls upon the blonde's leg...

Blushing, Watari reaches over and starts to break apart the bread that has been served, but makes no attempt to move the American's hand from his leg. "Ah... would anyone like some?"

Brad strokes his leg... then his hand appears on top of the table. "I'll take some..."

A slight shiver runs down Watari's back at the stroking... nodding, he pulls a piece off for the American. "Hei..."

"Is there a special way to eat this?"

"Hei, you dip it into this oil and vinegar sauce." Swirling his around in the indicated saucer, Watari pops the morsel into his mouth and licks his lips trying to make sure that none of the seasoning remains there.

"I see..." Crawford followed the example... and then held the piece of bread up to the blonde's lips. "Like this?"

Smirking across the table, Schuldig lets Brad be privy to his view of the situation... so that the American is able to watch from multiple angles as their target accepts the bite from him...

----------

Looking through the stuff that his uncle bought for him, Taka is still unable to believe that the man actually went into the store and bought condoms and lube... just to make sure that he could practice safe sex.

On one hand... he was really touched. Since his brothers had left... only Mami had seemed really concerned with him... and he just couldn't go to her about some things. But on the other hand... having your uncle buy you condoms?!!! Not just regular ones either... ribbed, colored, glow-in-the-dark... He hid his face in his hands. Glow-in-the-dark condoms?!!! Why would anyone need those?

The celphone ringing distracts him momentarily. Checking the number on the display, he happily answers, "Naoki?"

-Yo... Taka... I'm hurt... Don't you love me anymore?-

"Yeah I love you.... "

-I couldn't tell... you know I'm kidding... when are we going to see you again. The guys asked where you were.-

"You're not going to believe it. . my _UNCLE _has me on a curfew."

-Well... _FUCK_... can you get around it?-

Taka pulls open the curtains and looks out... and sees a very familiar vehicle. "I'll be out in a little bit."

-Okay... we're waiting on you.-

----------

On the ride home, Watari did his best to keep his breathing as normal as possible as Brad slowly strokes his leg while driving. Brad notes that it is a very good thing this car is automatic as he drives one handed through traffic.

The blonde's breath hitches when the American's hand stops just a few inches away from his groin. Without even realizing it, his legs have spread just a bit... inviting the touch. Brad smiles slightly... catching Schu's eyes in the rear-view mirror.

----------

A low beat throbs around him as he dances... not really caring who his partner is anymore. He accepts the suggestion that they go off to the side for 'something'. Abandoning the dance floor, Taka follows the other guy into the bathroom. Naoki follows the two... _'protecting' _his _'meal ticket'_.

Naoki gently shoves Taka into his friend's lap. "Hey sexy... want to try something really fun?"

"Sure... you know I love trying new stuff..."

The older boy nuzzles the blonde's neck as he ties off Taka's arm. "This'll really fuck you up... " he says with a nip.

"Will I like it?" He purrs into the touch, and watches Naoki prep his arm.

"Of course you will." Tapping the syringe, the older boy makes sure to get rid of any air bubbles... last thing they need to do is lose this nice tight ass to something as stupid as a heart attack. Perfectly horrible waste of a fuck toy. "You know I only give you good stuff."

"I know... but I'm not going to watch." He turned his face away.

A mischievous look crosses Naoki's face... "How about we do something fun to distract you?"

"Just don't stick me somewhere bad on accident..."

Reaching down, he starts to undue Taka's leather pants then turns his attention to his other friend... "Fuck him raw."

----------

[1] Mia Nonna, used to be one of the best Italian restaurants in western Puerto Rico. Unfortunately they changed management, and changed to a French menu while keeping the Italian name.

[2] 'Funk Art': I'm sure that there is some sort of meaning to this style that I'm completely missing. The only reason that I'm even aware of this style is because I was involved in a gallery exposition immediately after a Funk Art show... Long story short, it took several coats of paint to get those colors off the walls.

---

Responses to Reviews:

Kara Angitia: New chapter posted along with something that I came up with while a little bored.... Hope that you likes. ;;;

Danyella Skyler Silverfire: Keeping up... Definitely keeping up... Even if kiki is a little bit slow at times...

KitsuneBlood: -huggles Taka- he is just too adorable... Uhm, when he's not getting into trouble that is. I believe that Taka also made a guest appearance over in Troubled Times.

Jarjayes: -sniffles- only reason you came here is because I sent you the link personally and wouldn't stop bothering you... T-T

Precognition74: I have every intention of doing so...

Shitsumon: Sorry... Been just a wee bit busy lately... Dealing with my mother and her doctors takes a lot out of a person. My own medical problems don't make my life any easier either... --;;; I'll do better... Honest!


	7. Sex, Lies and Video Tapes

Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei and Weiss Kreuz are owned by really lucky people over in Japan.... I have no claim on them (if I did have claim on them, the abomination that is Gluhen would never have happened). The only ones that I can claim as my property are Nanjiro, Akito and Seinara.... oh, yeah... can't forget Watari's family. :p

**Warning!!!** _This is an **EVIL** Brad fic... there is complete and utter bastardization of that man in this fic... If you LIKE Brad, then this is not the fiction for you._  
You have been warned... _EVIL BRAD FIC_...

Heritage.  
Chapter six.

----------

"Schuldig, go to this club," Brad says as he hands over a small paper with an address written on it. "Our blonde friend will be there at nine forty-five. . . "

"Ooooh... I didn't think he was the club type..."

"He's not. But his nephew is."

"Ahh... and what am I supposed to do?"

---

Securing Taka's arm, Naoki sends the substance into the teen. . . and removes the needle as the high hits with the blonde's climax.

The sensation was beyond incredible. He'd been fucked while getting high before... it raised the heart rate and thus the drugs would hit him faster... but this was the best ever. "Oooh... yes... Gods... fuck me more..."

---

Watari checks his watch. . . it's almost time for Taka to be back. Weighing his options, the shinigami takes out the celphone that his brother gave him and dials up his nephew's number.

-Moshi moshi?-

"May I speak to Yutaka?"

-He's ah... not available right now...-

"And who is this that I am speaking to?"

-This is Naoki. Taka's... friend...-

"Ah, sou desu. Please let Yutaka know that I expect him to be back at the house in half an hour."

-I'll give him you message when he comes back from... the bathroom.-

"Thank you. . . and it's nice to finally speak to the person that my nephew is so taken with."

-If you don't mind... who is this?-

"I'm his uncle. . . . Watari Yutaka."

-I'll give him your message, Watari-san. Bai.-

Taking out the monitor, the blonde checks to see where exactly his nephew is. . . using the GTS chip that he hid within the watch.

---

The walk through the club was interesting to say the least, and as he had told Brad. . . this really wasn't his sort of club. Teens and young adults were chatting, dancing... maybe even doing other things in the corners. The place was obviously a favorite for the college and younger crew. Their minds were as annoying as the music was...

Just walking in, his 'subject's' mind nearly shines like a beacon in amongst this chaos. The Gaijin turns his head and can see Watari looking none to pleased as he wades through the college students. Ah... searching for his nephew... Schu started to make his way over to the blond, planning to offer assistance.

Some punk kid dressed in black and wearing a collar, obviously having had too much to drink, approaches the blonde. As he tries to grope the scientist the teen is quickly and harshly rebuked. . . a flash of fear rising and disguising itself as indignation in the man's mind.

The German gives the punk a stabbing headache... even as he comes up next to his target. "Hey... not your usual hangout, is it?"

"Shurudihu? Iie, not really my preferred locale for socialization. Though, it seems to be my nephew's. . . "

"Ah... is he in some kind of trouble?"

"With me, plenty," the blonde says as he takes another look at the PDA that he loaded his tracking program into. "And it looks like he's 15 yards ahead of us."

The redhead looked at the upcoming back wall. "Hmmm... the bathrooms are to the side... a storage room maybe?"

Accessing the 'net, Watari sets a search program to locate a set of blueprints for the building they are in. "We'll know in a little bit."

"I see a staff door..."

Checking with his program, Watari looks over at the staff door, "it seems that should be the door to the room Taka's in. . . "

"Shall we?"

As the two make their way across the club, Schuldig notices the blonde's complete and utter apprehension about being touched by strangers. . . He files that information away for later. Brad would have to know if he wanted to get anywhere with this one.

Opening the Staff door, they find a service hallway just beyond. . . and several people seeming to be standing in line. Schuldig frowned... from what he was picking up from these guys... this wasn't going to be good. And probably not very pretty. Unless you liked to see doped up blondes getting their brains screwed out.

Watari pulls out his celphone again dials up Taka. . . and listens for the teen's phone to ring. The redhead wasn't surprised to hear a phone start ringing in the room... Course he already knew the boy was in there...

Keeping the phone to his ear, the blonde follows the sound. . . managing to intimidate anyone that tries to impede his progress. Stepping into the room, Watari nearly goes into shock at the sight before him. "PARTY'S OVER!!! EVERYONE OFF THE KID. . . "

Another teen, which had been watching the two currently with Taka, turned with an angry expression. "Who the hell are you?!"

"I'm his uncle," he says glaring at the teen. Turning to the two men currently fucking the blonde on the floor, "You let go of him, and I suggest that your friend pull out immediately. . . or I will make sure that no surgeon in the world will be able to reattach it."

The two drunken men sobered instantly. Carefully disentangling themselves... they grabbed their clothes and beat a hasty retreat. Taka lay there, a vaguely dazed look on his face. He blinked and tried to look around, obviously confused.

"Taka. . . pull your pants up, we're leaving. . . ."

The boy blinked but didn't seem able to respond. "Hey... he decided to come here... you can't just take him." Naoki tried to protest.

Watari ignores the protesting teen completely and kneels down so he can try and get his nephew mobile. "Come on Taka. . . "

Hazel eyes blinked again... but it didn't seem as if he was going to be able to do much of anything. Schuldig came over and knelt beside them. "look at his eyes... they gave him something..."

Making quick work of bringing the drugged teen to a decent enough state to walk the streets, Watari picks up the boy. . . startling Naoki somewhat at the fact that such a slender man has enough strength to carry Taka as though he were a child. The redhead glared at Taka's 'boyfriend'. "I'd suggest you get out of the way before we decide you should have a little... accident... Oh... and I'll get the tape, Watari." He walked over to the video camera, stopping and removing the tape.

Determining that arriving home with Taka in his current state would not be the best option. . . Watari decides that staying the night in a hotel would be the smartest option.

The boy was disturbingly limp in his arms. His breathing was steady, but he was so malleable... he couldn't have protested anything they did to him even if he'd wanted to. It was doubtful he had even been aware of what was being done to him.

---

A hotel is chosen at random. . . with the key in hand, Watari and Schuldig take the teen into the room. Concern was radiating off the older blonde in waves. Schuldig held the door then locked it behind them. "He should be alright... I think I know what they gave him. Check and see if you can find a needle mark... while you're at it... let's get rid of those clothes. They're... soiled..."

The needle marks are located almost immediately as the blonde strips the teen in the bathroom. Coaxing the nearly insensible youth into the shower, Watari starts working on getting the reminders of that night's entertainment off of his nephew. "Shurudihu. . . wasn't there a laundry room across from the stairs when we came in?"

"Yeah... I don't think his clothes are salvageable though..."

"That means I will have to pick something up for him in the morning so he can go home."

"Has this... been going on for a while?"

Pulling Taka from the shower, Watari pulls the hotel's robe around his nephew and guides him to the bed. "I don't know how long this has been going on. . . "

"Well... judging from the crowd waiting for their... 'turn'... I'd say it's been going on for a bit. That kid... Naoki, was accepting money and drugs for a turn."

"I would guess that something like this has been happening ever since my niisan got remarried... "

"I'm sorry... he looks to be a good kid. That stuff can really fuck you up... I've seen it happen before."

Watari tries to get up from the bed, only to find his nephew clamped onto him once again... making 'escape' impossible. "This is actually the second time that I have seen him under the influence of narcotics."

"He'll be okay... this time... who ever shot him up knew what they were doing. But that stuff will really mess with you. I'm going to take the other bed."

---

Eyes the color of antique gold slowly open to dawns new light... only to find himself in completely unknown surroundings. He was a little... heck a lot fuzzy with what happened the night before... that stuff Naoki gave him was wonderful. He was more than a little sore... but that wasn't unexpected. He realized suddenly that he was also naked under the sheets.

"Hey chibi... nice to see that you're awake," a stranger says as he comes into the room wearing a long terrycloth robe.

What the hell?! Naoki... where was he... had he left him with this... gaijin?! He started to quietly panic.

"Sorry kid... we kind of took you off of Naoki's hands last night."

"What?! Naoki... did he... give me to you?"

Schuldig chuckles, "actually, your little naoki didn't seem all that happy when we literally carried you out of that club."

We?! "what? I don't remember..."

"You wouldn't... I'm going down to bring you something to eat." Schuldig comments as he picks up his clothes to get dressed. "Don't even think about stepping foot out of the room..."

Taka managed to sit up... but even that felt like a struggle... not to mention painful. He hadn't hurt like this in a long time.

Schuldig times his exit to coincide perfectly with Watari's return, and catches the blonde as he comes back in the room, pinning him against the door.

The older Watari blinked. "Hai?"

"Just wanted to do something ever since you got out of the car yesterday," the redhead says as he leans in closer.

"Schu... ?"

Taka's eyes almost bug out as the gaijin gets closer to his uncle.

The next thing Watari is aware of is Schuldig's tongue in his mouth as one arm wraps around his waist. The blond stiffens... then relaxs slightly. It felt... nice...

Watari isn't aware of how long they stayed like that, only that he was completely breathless by the time the German released him. Leaning against the red head for support, he tries to gather compose himself.

"Uncle... Taka..."

"Taka?" Blinking a bit, Watari disengages himself from the red head. "Ohayo... sleep well?"

"uncle... what... what happened... why... you're kissing him? I'm... confused..."

Dropping the clothing bag on the bed, the scientist looks over at his nephew. "Me kissing Shurudihu has nothing to do with the situation at the moment."

"Blondie, I'm going down to get some breakfast... you want anything," Schuldig asks at the doorway, slightly cringing at the way Watari seems to keep massacring his name each time he says it.

"Coffee and a danish if they have them."

Taka still looks confused. "Am I dreaming?"

Watari waits till the door is closed. "You are not dreaming young man."

The boy rubbed at his forehead. "I can't remember much... I don't remember you and... him... at all..." 

"This should probably help to refresh your memory," the scientist says as the video that was confiscated the prior evening is popped into the VCR.

Taka blinked... then frowned as the back room of the club came into view... the camera angle moved around until a pallet on the floor became visible... On the pallet was himself... and some man he didn't know. "What?"

Holding up the remote, Watari starts to fast forward through the video... "That is my question exactly. Do you have any idea how disappointed I am with you right now?"

The teen was transfixed by what was on the tape... as the first man was replaced by another... and another... occasionally with Naoki coming into view and then moving out. None of this Taka could remember at all... nothing after that first wonderful orgasm high.

"You don't remember anything because of the drugs... I was even less thrilled when I saw the needle mark on your arm. Are you even aware of how illegal this kind of activity is?"

Eyes shot to his arm... and he rubbed at the needle mark there. "I... wasn't thinking, Uncle Taka... I just... and he had... and..." He hunched over, hugging his knees to his chest... he'd really fucked up this time. He guessed Kyoko was right, the bitch. He was just a worthless, waste of a son.

The TV is turned off and the video gets ejected out of the VCR. "That's right. You weren't thinking... as is evident by this tape."

A few hot tears started to make there way down his face... to be absorbed by the sheet over his knees. He was worthless... stupid... he'd let down the only person that gave a damn about him. He was nothing more than a whore... and Naoki... why? Why had Naoki let that happen to him?

A chair is pulled up next to the bed and the teen's tears are wiped away. "I'm disappointed and upset at how you conducted yourself."

Taka sank even lower. The ONE person he didn't want upset with him... he'd blown it. He truly was useless. "i'm sorry...' he whispered softly. "i won't bother you anymore..."

"Do you know why I am upset?"

"cause i'm a worthless, drugged whore... i'm an embarrassment to my father... i don't deserve anything that he does or gives to me..."

"I'm upset because you are a smart person and should know better than to go out and get yourself involved in this kind of situation. I'm upset because someone that I love is going out and getting into situations that if left uncorrected could end up killing him... That is why I am upset. I'm disappointed because I also know that you aren't realizing your true potential.... and trust me, your potential will be wasted if you chose to lose yourself in backrooms at clubs and with alcohol and narcotics."

He shook his head, more tears falling. "i'm not smart... i'm stupid... i don't have any potential... i'm trash..."

"If you were stupid you wouldn't be holding a B average in school... while having such a bad attendance record."

"i'm just lucky..."

Watari gets up from the chair and moves over to the bed, "Taka... just because I'm upset and disappointed, doesn't mean that I love you any less."

"why would anyone love me..." He punched the bed, trying to suppress his tears. He had disappointed his uncle enough... he didn't need to act like a baby.

"Because when you aren't high or coming off of some trip, you are, believe it or not, a decent kid." Watari says with a smile as he leans down to hug his nephew... trying to give the comfort that he desperately needs.

He didn't want to... he really didn't... but he clutched at his uncle, the first person to give him the warmth he craved. "i'm sorry... i'm so sorry... i'll never do it again... i promise..."

"Taka... do you know if your father still owns any homes in Kyoto?"

"I think so..."

Letting his weight rest against the bed, Watari looks up at the ceiling, "I was considering accepting one of the employment offers that one of Kiyoniis' friends made for a placement in a laboratory... the lab is in Kyoto."

"oh..." He shrunk a bit... pulling back. So Uncle Taka didn't want to be around him anymore either... not a suprise...

"I would be willing to take you with me... as long as you do as I say."

His head whipped around. "but... you want me? why?"

Hazel eyes meet golden ones, "why would I not want you?"

"cause I'm bad..."

"No... if you were bad, you wouldn't have cared about upsetting anyone."

"but she says I'm bad... that's why no one wants me..."

"Taka... don't worry about what Kyoko says anymore. You're coming to Kyoto with me... and we'll both restart our lives there."

"Really?"

"Really... but, remember... you agreed to do as I say. We are only taking the items that I approve of." Watari tells his nephew in a serious tone.

"but... but what if I... screw up... will... will you throw me out."

"We'll sit down and discuss the situation... and I'll move your curfew up so that you'll be home earlier."

"okay... um... uncle taka... can I lay down again... I don't feel good..."

Schuldig stands just on the other side of the door... damn, what the hell are they going to do now that blondie is planning on moving to Kyoto?

---

With the last painting hung, Endo looks around the room admiring his work. Behind him, he can hear the heels of the gallery owner clicking against the hard wood floors.

"Ah... Endo-san you're finished..." Her voice faded away as she took in the show. "Um... hmmm... I didn't realize your art was sooo... expressive."

"It just chooses it's own method of expression... "

"I see... will you need anything else?" She seemed anxious to escape to the 'safety' of her office.

---

After dropping Taka off at the house, Watari heads over to see his brother at his office... snickering a little at the receptionist that at first thought he was Kiyoniis's son, he breezes into the elder Watari's office. "Konnichiwa oniisan!"

Kiyoshi looks up... a slight frown on his face. "Otouto... where... where were you and Taka... I looked... but you two weren't around."

"Gomen. I got us horribly lost last night... and decided to stay at a hotel instead of wandering around at that hour."

"Oh... you could have called... I would have sent the car."

"I didn't want to bother you, especially since I was already driving a vehicle." Watari says with an apologetic look on his face. His face brightening suddenly, "but that isn't why I came out here...."

"Oh? I trust Taka is fine as well... have a seat." He waved Watari toward one of the comfortable chairs across from his desk.

Sitting, he looks over at his brother, "I've finally decided on one of the offers that your acquaintances keep giving me... "

"Wonderful... who? What will you be doing?"

"Turin-san... he has the medical research laboratory located in Kyoto."

"Kyoto?! Why Kyoto?!"

The blonde cringes slightly from the unexpected reaction. "The laboratory was there... "

----------

Responses to reviews (ff. net):

Ooooh, I get to do the review responses this time! -Yanagi

Kara Angitia: I know what you mean, Taka needs a swift kick... Hmmm... Kyoko=mirror... a good guess, but no. Kiki's sister is evil though.

Yue Kisaragi: Don't worry... Brad will get there. Taka... ah yes, Taka needs help, badly. I'll bug Kiki about updating over there, until she does that (or sends me the uncensored files) I can't update my site either!

Larania Drake: Yes, I know about the tenses. I tend to write in past, she always writes present so I had to shift. Sometimes we run into a language problem since Kiki is bilingual, I swear she forgets what language she's working with sometimes. As for confusing plot... of course it is confusing, we aren't even to the middle of the story yet, can't give everything away. If you have a specific question... please email one of us and ask, we MIGHT give you an answer ). I'll certainly give you a response.

Ardwynna Morrigu: Taka needs a lot... poor boy. I'm glad you are enjoying our OC (they are more Kiki's than mine). Takatori has always seemed slimy to me, the creep. There will be much more of Brad and Schu to come.

Naniris: You KNOW Kiki is evil!!! You should expect this kind of behavior out of her. It's all her idea, btw; I take no responsibility... Yes, she should update more quickly... so I can update my site as well.


	8. Watari, the Magical Disappearing Man

Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei and Weiss Kreuz are owned by really lucky people over in Japan.... I have no claim on them (if I did have claim on them, the abomination that is Gluhen would never have happened). The only ones that I can claim as my property are Nanjiro, Akito and Seinara.... oh, yeah... can't forget Watari's family. :p

**Warning!!!** _This is an **EVIL** Brad fic... there is complete and utter bastardization of that man in this fic... If you LIKE Brad, then this is not the fiction for you._  
You have been warned... _EVIL BRAD FIC_...

Heritage.  
Chapter seven.

----------

"Kyoto?! Why Kyoto?!"

The blonde cringes slightly from the unexpected reaction. "The laboratory was there... "

Kiyoshi sighed. "I was hoping you would stick around for a while... but I understand you wanting to get to work." He laughed. "You never could stay out of the lab..."

"Well, I was also wondering if it would be alright for Taka to come with me to Kyoto?" Leaning forward the blonde picks up a pen and starts playing with it... making small doodles on a nearby notepad.

"Taka? But... why? He has school... his family."

"With an attendance record that any other school would have kicked him out for already... but don't since they don't want you to stop helping fund their activities... "

"He's been missing school?"

The blonde looks up at his brother, "you hadn't noticed?"

The man looked a bit ashamed. "Truthfully... no... I hadn't. He was always so happy to go to school when he was little..."

"I hacked into the school's system earlier today to check Taka's records. It seems that he's missed 9 days of class this month, and been late 4 days."

Kiyoshi shook his head. "That boy... I'm going to sit him down tell him a thing or two..."

"And that is going to change things how?" Another line is added to the doodle. "He was coming and going from the house when ever he pleased, and no one really noticed or even knew where he was... "

"And that is going to change things how?" Another line is added to the doodle. "He was coming and going from the house when ever he pleased, and no one really noticed or even knew where he was... "

"Kyoko was supposed to be watching him..."

"You've seen how well those two get along... "

He sighed. "I really messed up... didn't I? I thought by marrying Kyoko I would be giving Taka a mother again."

"I already asked Taka what he thought of maybe going to Kyoto with me."

"What... what did he say?"

"Even after I told him that he would only be allowed to pack things that I approved of... and having to follow through with my rules, as well as the possibility of an earlier curfew... he seemed agreeable to the idea."

"Am I... a failure... as a father?"

Watari puts the pen down. "You are not a failure as a father... You and Mariko raised two wonderful boys... "

"But what about the third... and why is he skipping school?"

"Taka just needs to be put into a situation where he knows that he can't get away with this kind of behavior anymore. As well as not being around individuals that might be encouraging this kind of thing."

"I see... well... I have no choice but to give you my blessing."

"Arigatou Oniisan!"

Kiyoshi is barely able to register the movement of his brother as the blonde happily leaps into his arms delivering an enthusiastic hug. He smiled indulgently and hugged the smaller man back. He didn't care how or why his brother was back in this life... but he thanked the gods that he was.

---

"Schuldig, you are taking Farfarello out tomorrow night." Brad says without looking up from his computer as the red head enters the apartment.

"Why the hell do I need to Farfie out? And where would he want to go anyways?"

A newspaper announcing a gallery opening is shoved across the mahogany desktop. "I'm accompanying Takatori on business, and Nagi can't control him without using his powers. You should also remember what happened last time he escaped to one of these activities and decided to act out one of the paintings that he saw."

The telepath shuddered. "What a mess... the stains never did come out of that coat. And there's no way in hell I'd let Nagi see that 'art'. If you can call it that. I supposed sending Farfie out with supervision is preferable to him going on his own. I'll try not to let him kill any of the other patrons."

"You'd do well not to let him... and control yourself as well."

"Is that a warning or a promise?"

---

As she walks in the door, Kyoko hears her husband's 'otouto' talking with her worthless waste of a stepson... with Taka complaining about school uniforms. She didn't even know why her husband bothered to pay for that boy to go to school in the first place. It was a lot of money that would be better served elsewhere. It wasn't as if the trash was going to amount to anything...

---

"Taka... it isn't as though wearing a uniform is going to harm you," the elder says to the teen.

"But just LOOK at it... gaaah... no sense of style at all... and my hair... OMG.... will they make me cut my hair?!!!"

"I don't know... we'll have to find out about that." Sighing, Watari shakes his head, "maybe I should have taken the position in Osaka instead of Kyoto and just have you placed into my old alma matter."

---

Hmmmm... Kyoko paused... so... the imposter was leaving and taking the whelp with him... well... this certainly was interesting... however it messed with her plans. Moving away so they wouldn't be able to hear... she pulled out her phone. Two rings and the other end picked up. "It's me... deliver it... by the end of week."

---

Brad pulls on his jacket on his way out the door. "I have to be in Kyoto this evening. Schuldig, make sure that Farfarello is well medicated this evening, and try not to give Mr. Takatori a migraine that will last more than a week this time."

"But a week is alright? Brad... I didn't know you loved me so much."

"I would prefer the migraine last only a few hours."

Schuldig sighed. "Alright alright... any messages for Nagi?"

"None... and Schuldig. The individual we are observing will be there tonight. If you feel the need to disappear to some corner with him... do so, but don't discourage anyone from interrupting your activities."

"Damn... I always get interrupted..."

---

As soon as Watari finds out that Takatori will be at the party that evening, he hands over a bizarre concoction to Taka. "This will give you a slight fever with a nasty sounding cough... no one in their right minds would want you to leave your bed."

"But... why uncle? I mean... I know I said I wouldn't go out with my friends... but this is a business party."

"Simple, your dad wants you to accompany us to this function... and I checked the invitation list, Takatori is going to be there." Sitting down on the edge of the bed, the scientist puts the glass with the violet hued draught on the nightstand, "after what happened last time, I don't want you anywhere near that person."

Taka instantly reached for the drink. "Whatever you say... so how fast does this work?"

The shinigami watches as Taka downs the entire glass and collapses back on the bed as the fever hits him. "The effects are instantaneous."

"i guess you are... right... uncle taka... can i go to sleep now?"

"Hei, as soon as your father sees that you really are not feeling well... " Watari says with a wink.

"hmmm... true... is he home yet?"

"He'll be home in a little bit."

"okay... i'll go down once he's back..."

Watari brushes a few blonde strands out of his nephew's face, "hei... "

"Uncle?"

"Hei, what is it... "

"why didn't Naoki stop those guys? he loves me, right?"

"I don't know why he didn't... "

"oh... maybe he was afraid... that they would hurt us..."

"Taka, I think that is something that you will have to ask Naoki-kun himself," the elder blonde says as he gets up and starts walking to the door. "I'm going to go let Mami-chan know that you aren't feeling well and have something for you to eat sent up."

"okay... thanks uncle taka... for everything you're doing for me..."

---

When Kiyoshi arrives back, he walks in on Kyoko and Watari arguing... his wife adamant about the fact that Yutaka isn't even anywhere ready to leave for the activity must be because he is trying to slip out of this to go to what ever clubs the little wretch frequents. Watari on the other hand, merely states that his nephew is in his room...

Kiyoshi sighs... then looks up as his youngest enters the room. Something seems off about the boy.

"Tousan... I don't feel too well..."

Watari shoots a glare at Kyoko as he goes over to the teen and feels Taka's forehead. "Kiyonii, I think he has a fever."

He walks over also feeling his son's forehead. "You're right... bad one..."

Watari is about to suggest that Taka just go on up to his room and sleep this off... when he is interrupted by a loud series of coughs that makes the teen wonder why his lungs are still even inside his chest.

"i'm... gonna go sleep..." He hacked again. Holding a hand to his head, Taka started for the stairway.

---

Going against Kyoko's biting remarks, Watari walks into the business party wearing a light blue turtle neck paired with black slacks and jacket... a set that had been put together by Yukiko while they were shopping. Though, he is certain the reason that his sister-in-law always tries to find fault with him... is because she is jealous that he seems to draw more looks than she does.

He watched as she whirled off to mingle AWAY from him. Thank goodness. Kiyoshi too wandered off to circulate with his business associates. So what was he to do? Seeing Takatori out of the corner of his eye, the blonde decides that perhaps the balcony would be a place he can investigate momentarily.

Stepping out, he is fortunate that the rains have let up. In fact, the weather was quite pleasant for the season. The city bustled around him.

In the distance the blonde sees the Diet building, and there seems to be something off about the entire scene. There should be sakura blooming. Why is it that he thinks the sakura should be blooming?

He shook his head. It wasn't the season for sakura... he must have seen it in bloom... He felt vaguely unsettled, as if he wasn't really supposed to be there. After a bit, the now chilled blonde wanders back into the party and finally sees a familiar looking red head. He should have guessed... if Takatori was going to be here, then his bodyguards would be here as well.

Schuldich moved away from his employer with a scowl. He appeared to be heading for one of the bars... whether to get a drink for the koala or for himself it was impossible to tell.

Likewise heading towards the bar, under the guise that all he really wanted was a soda, Watari catches up with the German. "Konbanwa Shurudihu... "

"Please... just 'shu'... That's what my friends call me..." He turned slightly and winked. "You are my friend, right?"

"Shu... hei." Smiling, Watari asks the bar tender for a soda... and stops the man before he adds any rum to it. "I'm surprised that you aren't upset because I have so much trouble with the pronunciation of your name... "

The redhead shrugged. "Don't feel bad... nearly everyone mangles it... unless they speak German of course."

"Which in Japan will be hard to find."

"Very true... thanks..." He picked up his beer, sipped it and made a face. "Ick... this stuffs awful..."

The blonde shakes his head trying not to laugh at the red head's reaction. "Then why drink it?"

"Cause I can't GET good beer at these things... and it's better than nothing. Brad doesn't let me drink the sake."

Before Watari can comment, a drunk politician walks over to see if he can interest the blonde in anything... leisurely he puts one arm around the scientist's shoulder and doesn't notice the man stiffen at the touch.

Schu bristles. The politician winced suddenly and clutched at his head. "Watari... let's go over this way... I think this man will have to call it a night."

"Hei," moving to Schuldig's other side, even he has to wonder why that man's action set off so many warning bells in his mind.

They moved off to the side, into a small grouping of chairs situated behind some artificial foliage. "You okay?"

"I'm fine... people tend to do stupid things when they've been drinking too much." A memory starts trying to force its way forward in the blonde's mind... something dark. An alley, fear and pain. Just as suddenly as it started to come forward, Watari pushes it back... forcing himself not to remember what ever that incident was.

Schuldig frowned... then drank down some more of his beer... and scowled again. "Anyways... I see the young one didn't come with you this time."

"He wasn't feeling well tonight. So he stayed at home." Looking over into green eyes, Watari studies Schuldig's expression. "If it tastes that bad... you should stop drinking it..."

"You're right... or drink it fast so I don't have to worry about it anymore... Trust me, alcohol is usually a necessity when dealing with Takatori."

"I suppose that would be a way of dealing with the situation," taking a drink from his soda, Watari looks out a window up at the stars. "But doesn't that interfere with your job performance?"

"Not appreciably. Oh sure if I got royally plastered... but one... not enough to deal with normal stuff."

"Ah, wakatta."

Another group of tipsy businessmen wandered into their corner. Schuldig scowled again. "Watari... let's move again... it's getting... stuffy here."

Nodding, the blonde gets up, and narrowly avoids being felt up by one of the men he passes. "perhaps we should find a place where we won't be subjected to unruly natives... "

"Good point... let's see if we can't find a small room somewhere."

"Sounds like a plan to me," the shinigami laughs as they walk around looking for the room.

"There... that one should be quiet."

Looking around the room, he just has to shake his head, "they really should lock the doors on these offices... if a person knows where to look, they could walk out with all sorts of interesting classified information."

"Hmmm... you're right... I guess they weren't thinking, ne?"

Flopping down on the leather sofa that presents itself, he blonde lets out a relieved sigh. "This is infinitely more comfortable than the chairs upstairs..."

"It looks it... can I join you?"

"Feel free to do so." Dark lashes close, hiding hazel eyes as the man stretches... enjoying the simple pleasure of feeling his muscles relaxing.

The redhead smiled and slid on to the sofa like a cat. "hmmm... much nicer..."

"Ah, Shu... I've been meaning to thank you for helping me with Taka the other night."

"No problem... how is he?"

Leaning back into the leather, golden hair framing him, Watari looks back at Schuldig, "Taka's fine... actually... he's going to be coming with me when I relocate for the position in the Laboratory that I took... "

"Ah... probably for the best... he needs help..."

"He's already agreed to not bringing anything with him that I don't approve of... "

"That's a start... what did he say about our kiss?"

The memory of being pinned against the door at the hotel jumps forward in the blonde's mind, as well as the memory of the kiss that he shared with Brad as he had gotten out of the car while being dropped off from the lunch date. "I didn't really let him go into that... I wanted him to focus on his problems without getting anything else involved."

"Ah... well... did you mind..." He leaned a little closer, threading the fingers of one hand through those golden locks. "... being involved?"

"Being involved... the kiss?" Pushing his glasses back into place, he watches as Schu plays with his hair, "not really. . it was quite enjoyable..."

"Oh... care to... try again..." He leaned in... kissing just under Watari's ear.

A half remembered person tries to take shape in the blonde's mind as he simultaneously tells his memories to drop it... if the person was important, he would have remembered them by now, "hei..."

The kiss is gentle... at first... then deepening. Wrapping his arms around Schuldig, Watari lets his fingers run through the German's long hair... . forgetting about everything, everything he knows, everything he doesn't but should... and just lets the sensations cascade over him.

Schu's hand starts to wander over the blonde's body... staying above the waist... for now. Moaning, the blonde squirms slightly as the room starts to heat up around him. . Another stroke of the hand... a little lower this time...

Mumbling something about the heat, Watari slips out of his jacket and shifts positions trying to relieve some of the tightness in his groin.

"so lovely..." He kissed Watari again...

Opening himself to the kiss, the blonde plays with the collar of Schuldig's shirt. A hand slides under Watari's shirt... stroking across the slender torso beneath...

Behind them, Schuldig picks up on two minds as they open the door... damn you Brad... why the hell do you want us to be interrupted? Not surprising, the man standing there with the woman seems more interested in Watari than his lady friend at the moment. Not that he really blames him, from the image he is picking up from the man, the blonde looks damn fuckable. Thankfully they walk off after closing the door... what the hell was that about?

The blond moaned softly, bringing the redhead's attention back to him. Kissing Schuldig's neck, Watari slips one hand under the shirt and just explores the other man's flesh a little. The redhead was all for encouraging that... happy that the blond was comfortable enough to start to explore. He shifted to make it a little easier.

His other hand moves across the buttons, breathing irregular the blonde asks. . "may i?"

"certainly..."

Unbuttoning the shirt, Watari starts to kiss the newly exposed skin. The entire time smoothing over memories that threaten to disrupt his enjoyment.

He can sense the unsettled thoughts from Watari's mind... but doesn't draw attention to it. Something bad had happened to the blond... something sexual in nature... if he wanted any chance with the lovely creature, he would have to be careful.

---

Kyoko finds her husband talking to some politicians... sauntering over, she rubs her breasts against his arm, "Kiyoshi... darling, I have a headache. Let's leave."

"I need to find Yutaka first..."

"I think that I saw him and that Gaijin walking out towards the offices not that long ago."

"Towards the offices... why would they be over there?" He started to move toward the office area.

After looking through a few offices, Kiyoshi finally finds the right one... and walks in on that red haired gaijin wrapped around his otouto.

The blonde is so engrossed by what Schuldig is doing to him, he doesn't notice the open door. Those lips threatening to drive him to insanity as they tease their way across his chest... while the German's hand remains occupied elsewhere. Whimpering, he squirms, trying to get the stimulation that Schuldig isn't giving him enough of. "Shu... "

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!!!"

----------

Yeah, two chapters in one update. Amazing isn't it? - Kiki


	9. A night in Kyoto

Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei and Weiss Kreuz are owned by really lucky people over in Japan.... I have no claim on them (if I did have claim on them, the abomination that is Gluhen would never have happened). The only ones that I can claim as my property are Nanjiro, Akito and Seinara.... oh, yeah... can't forget Watari's family. :p

**Warning!!!** _This is an **EVIL** Brad fic... there is complete and utter bastardization of that man in this fic... If you LIKE Brad, then this is not the fiction for you._  
You have been warned... _EVIL BRAD FIC_...

Heritage.  
Chapter eight.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!!!"

The sound of his brother's voice is what snaps the blonde back into full awareness. A jolt goes through Watari's body as he tries to situate himself. "Oniisan?"

Schuldig looked up... lazy smirk flitting across his face. So this is who Braddy meant...

It takes a few moments, but those moments seem to be an eternity for the blonde, to pull himself back together and get his pants zipped back up. Kiyoshi is obviously trying to get himself together... but the image of Schuldig, flopped back, shirt undone... is too much for him. He reaches forward and grabs Watari's arm. "I need to talk to you!"

Wincing under his brother's grip, Watari lets himself be dragged out of the room... his face still bright red from the sheer embarrassment of being interrupted. "ita.... "

Kiyoshi turned him around with a bit of a shake. "what did you think you were doing?" He hissed. "or was he taking advantage of you?!"

Shrinking back, the blonde ends up with his back against the wall. Confused and a little scared, he looks up at his brother... wondering why he was so upset. "Shu wasn't taking advantage of me... "

"Then what was that in there? And you better have a good answer..."

"It was very obvious what was going on in there," fear rapidly turns to annoyance... becoming tinged with anger.

"No brother of mine is... is... one of them!"

"I haven't a clue what you are yelling at me about." Stepping forward from his spot on the wall, Watari looks up into his brother's eyes trying to figure out why the one person that has always been there for him has suddenly become so angry, "one of who, Kiyonii?"

"Them... you know... homos... you can't be one of them..."

"I hate to destroy what ever illusions your might have about me, Kiyonii... but I'm obviously not the straightest person in the world."

"You will NOT see that... that... person... again!"

"I'm your brother... not your child, thank kami-sama for that!"

"What's THAT supposed to me?! Maybe you shouldn't BE around my children anymore!"

Watari turns on his heel, "I'm obviously such a bad influence on your boys... I might accidentally cough on one of them and they'll suddenly become a _homo_... "

"That's not what I meant... I don't... I don't want them to be influenced..."

Watari turns on his heel, "Fine I'll leave then... Just so that I WON'T be such a horrible influence on your boys that you spend SO much time with." With that said, the blonde disappears through an open door.

Kiyoshi stormed after his brother... why couldn't he understand... that behavior was dangerous... He stepped through the office door... expecting to see his otouto pacing... but there was no one there.

* * *

Leaves rustle some where in the distance as the ground crunches underfoot. Looking around his new surroundings, the realization dawns on Watari that he is definitely not in Tokyo anymore.

He took a couple steps... this was obviously some type of park... so well tended there wasn't a pebble out of place. Seeing something that reflected the light of the moon he walked quickly down the path he found. A temple rose from an island... the moon reflecting off both the walls and the water. It takes a moment, but the blonde finally realizes exactly where he is... Kinkuji? What am I doing here...

* * *

About ten minutes after his brother's disappearance, Kiyoshi's cel phone rings. He yanks it out... he was trying in vain to find Yutaka... and if this was Kyoko AGAIN to complain about wanting to go home... "moshi moshi..."

"Kiyonii.. I was just there fighting with you... ne?" Watari's voice seems to be somewhat strange, as if something is bothering him.

"Yutaka... where the hell are you? I can't find you anywhere and Kyoko is breathing down my neck to go home..."

"I'm in Kyoto," there is a slight pause in the conversation. "I'm scared niisan... I don't know how I got here... "

"You're in... are you sure?"

"Kinkuji temple is right in front of me."

There was dead silence for a moment. "Okay... do you think you can find your way to the entrance and down the street to the bus stop? Or call a taxi? Do you have any money?"

"I have a little, I wasn't expecting for anything like this to happen... "

"None of were... okay... listen. Hang up with me... then call for a taxi to pick you up at the Kinkuji Temple... when they come, ask them to take you to the station... should only be a couple thousand yen at the most... call me again once you get to the station and well figure out the next step. Okay, otouto-chan?" His voice was very calm and gentle.

"Hei, Oniisan... ja," with that the call is ended and the blonde starts to dial up the taxi service.

"Are you in need of some assistance?" The voice floated out of the darkness. The temple and grounds were locked after dark... there should be nobody around. Looking around into the darkness, Watari tries to find the origin of the voice... he's not about to admit anything at the moment, especially after appearing in Kyoto when he was arguing with his brother in Tokyo less than ten minutes ago. A figure stepped into the moonlight, tall, straight, with dark hair... and glasses that reflected the light.

"Crawford-san?"

"Hai... are you alright? You seem a bit... lost, Watari-san."

"Hei, just a little, Crawford-san."

"You only need to ask... what can I do for you?"

"Unless you are about to be heading back to Tokyo... not much."

"I will be heading back... in the morning. It's a little to late to get back safely... I prefer not to drive at night. I have a hotel room already reserved. You are welcome to stay with me."

"Are you certain that this wouldn't be an inconvenience for you?" the blonde asks, looking genuinely relieved at the offer.

"Nonsense... you need assistance... I can provide it... what kind of inconvenience is that?"

* * *

Kyoko glares at the phone when it rings again and her husband answers it. Damn that impostor, how in the hell does he want anyone to believe that he magically appeared in Kyoto of all the places to go...

He ignored the look from Kyoko... they were heading home... what else did she want? "moshi moshi?"

"Kiyonii... I ran into a friend at the temple and they said that they are willing to give me a ride back to Tokyo in the morning..."

"A friend? Is it someone I know?"

The blonde's voice loses some of it's vitality from the knowledge that his brother is probably going to object severely to the American driving him back to Tokyo. "It's Crawford-san... The other bodyguard for Takatori-san that you met at the last business function that I went to with you."

"I.. I see... Yutaka... do you think this is a good idea? I have friends in Kyoto... I was going to call one of them..."

"Hei hei... daijoubu desu... " the words a muted, but Kiyoshi can swear that he just heard his brother telling Crawford-san to stop the car that there is something that he has to see.

"Yutaka... okay... but CALL ME if you need help... any time... okay?!"

The blonde barely waits for the vehicle to make a complete stop before he bolts from it heading towards the school... cell phone still in hand as he rounds a corner, behind him, he knows that Crawford is following... "I know this place... I remember being at this school."

"Indeed?" He walks a bit behind the blond, noting everything. His report had to be thorough after all."

"Hei... This is the high school here..." Watari comments as they enter the grounds, "and that building over there is part of the university."

Wandering into one of the club rooms, Watari starts to comment on some of the different kids in the photos... obviously excited that he is remembering at least some of his past. Running across one girl in particular, the blonde shudders, "Crawford-san... maybe we should leave... it is late."

"I believe that is advisible... after all... we do not want to be caught tresspassing."

"Hei... Though, they should be more careful and lock the backdoors." Watari says as they start walking back the way they came in.

An eyebrow rose. "indeed...

On their way out, the american manages to get a glance at the locking mechanism as Watari closes the door behind them... and notices that seems to have been forced open. Walking through the grounds, they pass by one of the University buildings. The blonde looks up at one of the darkened windows but doesn't make any comments until they arrive back at the car. "Gomen for dragging you through that school... "

"It is no problem... shall we go to the hotel? Are you hungry?"

"A little... " Watari watches the school disappear in the rearview mirror, somewhat disappointed that it only brought forth only slivers of memory for his fragmented mind.

"Do you want to stop at a restaurant or just order room service?"

"Stopping at a restaurant would be the most economical option."

"Very well... I know of a good Italian restaurant just up from Gion... we could go there... it is only a couple blocks from the hotel as well, so I can park my car and we can walk."

* * *

Flipping on the computer, Nagi has to laugh a little at the blue dragon as his computer boots up. Gnawing on the cursor, the little thing looks up at him and yawns before scratching behind its ear. It was so damn cute... and so damn annoying... he couldn't get rid of it. The best hacker Rosenhell had ever turned out... and he couldn't get rid of the thing. It was endearing though.

When the young telekinetic starts to open up a new file that he was working on... the little imp dashes over and carries off the file name!

"Hey! Give that back!! Oh great, I AM losing it... I'm yelling at a digital creation." He sighed and tried to just ignore the thing.

After having it's fun, the little dragon drops the file name into an oversized envelope, slaps a stamp on it and scorches the envelope... from the ashes he pulls the name out again and hops over to the curser, and starts to nuzzle the little arrow.

Nagi sighs again and moves the cursor over the dragon's back, almost as if he was petting it. "I really need to work dragon... Crawford is SOOO gonna be on my case when he gets back..."

Chirping, the blue dragon rolls over on its back and a question mark appears over it.

He frowned... then tried to see if he could click the question mark.

Chirping again, the question changes into a word bubble... letters flash by as if in a decryption program, until finally a word, or a name if he could call it that sits in the bubble... 'Ku ra hu fo ru do?'

"Crawford..." he pronounced it very clearly. "My guardian... and boss... and how did you... wonderful... you're hooked up to the mic too."

Eagerly the blue dragon nods its head.

The telekinetic shook his head... "He's soooo gonna beat me for this... I don't suppose you will just go away?" He sounded a bit hopeful.

The dragon leaps behind a program... leaving his desktop looking normal, except for the tail still poking out from behind the window.

Nagi couldn't help but giggle. "Okay... I guess that will have to do... but just make sure your tail is hidden, okay?"

/Hey chibi... who ya talkin to?/ Schuldig asks as he wanders back into the apartment.

"shit..." /noone... just a computer avatar thing.../ He really hoped the word 'computer' would be enough to drive the redhead off. /You're back... did Takatori finish taking over Tokyo?/

The red head saunters into the room with a smirk, "Not yet... but damn... I'm starting to really wonder about this subject that Esset has us keeping an eye on."

"Why is that?" Nagi's fingers flew over the keyboard... the day to day paperwork really sucked.

"Well... think on this, how often does a person just disappear into thin air... especially when I'm tracking the person's mind?"

"Depends... did you try your pick up lines?"

"Cute chibi," the red head reaches over and ruffles the teen's hair, "this happened after we were rudely interrupted by the guy's older brother."

"oooh... so you had progressed _BEYOND _the pick up lines... were you trading diseases in the closet or something?"

* * *

At the restaurant, when the two men have finished with their main courses... the waiter brings over a set of deserts without being asked. "Hmm... it appears as though they think you want dessert..."

The waiter turns around at the comment, "Pardon, but every time that Watari-san has visited this establishment. .. he has always requested the same dessert... "

"Ah... I understand... this is the first time we've come here together."

Watari looks up at the waiter, "I come in here that often?"

The man frowned... "Yes... although we haven't seen you for a little while... we were beginning to think you didn't like the food anymore."

"Gomen... I was in a slight accident, and I'm still don't quite remember everything," the blonde says, feeling a little bad... if he did come in here that often maybe some one here could give him a clue as to what he's been doing for the years that he wasn't with his brother? "Don't worry, the food is wonderful!"

The man seemed quite relieved. "Ah... so glad to hear that... enjoy the rest of your meal, and I hope you feel better soon."

"Ah. . I was wondering... if there was anyone that could help me find out a little more about myself? Or if any friends I might have come in here with..."

The man frowned slightly... "Well... we've seen you quite often with a youth with blue hair... must be a college student. Also a brunette, a couple years older than you, he has the most amazing violet eyes... and occasionally another man that resembles your companion tonight."

Watari shakes his head... if he's been in here that often with so many different people, then they must be worried about him as well. Pulling out one of the business cards that his brother had made for him, he hands it over to the waiter, "If any of them come in, please give them this... so they can find me."

"of course sir. We'd be happy to... I'm sorry... I have another table waiting... enjoy your evening."

Turning to Brad, Watari can't hide his contentedness, "Arigato for suggesting that we get something to eat."

"I'm glad you are having a good time. Are you nearly finished... you look tired."

"I am a bit tired... maybe I should ask for a carry-out box so this dessert doesn't go to waste?" Watari comments, licking a bit of cream from the corner of his mouth.

"Certainly..."

Within moments, they are on their way out the door after having been delightfully surprised at the fact that the owner would not allow the blonde or Brad to pay for their meals... after all the modifications that Watari has had them make to their recipes over the years, as well as improvements made to some of their kitchen equipment. When the two men are back out on the street, Watari looks over at Brad, "I suppose that it was even luckier that you decided on that particular restaurant... ne?"

"I guess so..."

"You don't sound very enthusiastic Crawford-san... " the blonde says.

"Have no information on you previous to meeting at that function... I can't truly form an opinion on the matter."

"Well, that sounds like you know about as much about me, as I do."

"That is no doubt true..." He paused in front of a large, modern building. "Here is our hotel..."

Whistling in appreciation, Watari looks up at the hotel. "Very impressive... Takatori-san must think very highly of you to allow for such accommodations... "

Crawford smirked slightly. "He does... because if he doesn't and we get a better offer... well, accidents happen." The key to the room is acquired from the front desk as the blonde waits by the elevator, just a little anxious to get up to the room and into a shower so that he can warm up...

"Cold... we are on the top floor... after you." Crawford nodded toward the elevator.

"Hei, I'm thinking that as soon as we get to the room of taking a hot shower to warm up."

"That will be fine... here's our floor."

Stepping off the elevator, Watari rubs his arms trying to get a little warmth into them. "Which room?"

"The end of the hall..."

As they walk down the hallway, Brad gets a vision... of Watari in nothing but a terrycloth robe loosely clinging to his frame as his hands freely roam across the blonde's flesh bringing forth those lovely whimpers... Crawford shook off the vision as he unlocked the door and held it open for the blond. "The bathroom is on your right... feel free to make use of it."

* * *

Hearing the car drive up, Taka wanders out into the hallway...only to find that his uncle hasn't come home with his father and the step-bitch. "Tousan... what happened to Uncle Taka?"

"Um... I can't really explain it... but you don't look well... why don't you go back to bed. Your uncle will be back tomorrow morning."

* * *

Emerging from the shower, Watari feels completely refreshed as well as rejuvenated. "Ah, that is better." With a smile he steps into the room wearing the terrycloth robe that Brad saw in his vision.

Brad watches the blonde as he curls up on the bed and starts to nibble on the dessert that he brought back with him... Light glinting off of his spectacles, the American wonders slightly as to what manner of creature this really is, since any teleporters that he has seen can barely relocate a mile without exhausting themselves, and tend to expire from physical burn out from their over taxing abilities. Yet this individual went from Tokyo to Kyoto without even batting an eyelash.

Watari looked up... feeling eyes on him. "Nani? Is there something wrong?"

Removing his jacket, Brad sits on the edge of the bed. Without warning, the American leans forward and licks a bit of crème from the corner of the shinigami's mouth. "Delicious." The other man blushes and looks away. Daringly... he offers a forkful of the treat to the American... hazel eyes lifting to meet Crawford's.

Humoring the blonde, Brad takes the bite... aware that by now Schuldig would be dead twice over... once for the laughing fit over seeing him being fed, and twice from the bullet to his head for laughing at him.

Watari smiled sweetly... then took a bite for himself. "hmmmm... they make very good sweets there..."

Brown eyes gaze lustfully behind glasses as Brad looks the blonde over again. "I believe that my first taste was more appetizing than the second..."

Watari blushed again... and toyed with the dessert. He didn't really know how to flirt back... if that is what this gaijin was doing...

Damn, he never went through such niceties with Schuldig. All that slut ever needed was to be bent over a counter and he was ready. Deciding that it is about fucking time to make his visions a reality, Brad pulls Watari close and kisses him roughly, leaving no room for doubt about who is in control.

Watari froze... his body stiff... Then he panicked and pushed at Crawford... Watari doesn't have any time to react as he is thrown back against the bed and pinned in place... The American looming over him.

"no no no no... stop..." He tried to thrash and get free, but the man's grip was like steel.

Slipping off his tie, Brad uses the scrap of cloth to attach the blonde's wrists to the headboard. From under the pillow, the American pulls out a ball gag that he had placed there when acquiring the room... there were times that he loved being a clairvoyant, this was definitely one of the better ones. With Watari now unable to vocalize those pathetic cries of protest, Brad opens up the robe to admire that body squirming so exquisitely.

The blonde's eyes were wide and dilated, panicked. He breathed swift and shallowly, pulling at his bonds repeatedly. His eyes pleaded with the American. Settling between Watari's legs, Brad leans forward and starts to lap at his nipples while gently caressing the scientist's member with touches even gentler than that of a butterfly lighting upon a flower petal. The blonde's back arched... but whether it was to try to escape or in response to the touches was anyone's guess. His head turned from side to side as if to signal 'no'.

Lapping at one hard nipple, an arm is snaked around Watari's waist and is used to hoist the blonde into his lap, leaving the smaller man at an even larger disadvantage. The hand that was caressing the now xaxxexex oxxax moves to massage the blonde's inner thigh.

Watari squirmed... hands clenching and unclenching...

Leaning forward again, Brad's shaft brushes against Watari's ass as he pulls the blindfold out from under the pillow and plunges the blonde into darkness. "Do you know how fuckable you look right now... squirming in my lap like a little slut just begging to be fucked raw?"

He tried twisting, yanking on his bonds... ANYTHING to try to escape... He didn't want this... he didn't want to be a victim again... But when had this happened before... Watari was afraid and confused...

A hand is wrapped around Watari's oxxax and xxaxxx to xuxx... bringing the blonde up to the point of orgasm, holding him at the very edge, Brad brings him back down... without allowing for release. The blond was sweating and xxxuxxixx involuntarily... he squirmed and made muffled whimpering sounds.

"Do you still want me to stop?"

He shook his head, straining against his bonds... trying to get closer to Crawford this time. Sliding off the bed, Brad slowly finishes getting undressed, and watches the blonde's reaction over having all his stimulus removed. He panted... struggling to breathe while gagged. His head cocked to the side... trying to figure out what Crawford was doing by sound. He was sweating and his erection was hard and weeping.

A small whine can be heard in the back of the blonde's throat as he endures this odd form of torture while waiting for Brad to come back to the bed and finish what ever the American had in mind to do... He hated not having his sight... not being able to move... not being able to touch in return. It made it less like lovemaking and more like just sex... he didn't want that... but he was pretty much powerless to resist his body's reactions.

He can feel the bed move as the American climbs back in and a slick digit probing at his entrance. He struggles again... somehow... he remembered this... remembered... pain... It was going to hurt... no...

"If you don't relax, it will hurt." A cold voice says, merely stating the obvious.

He shivered... He didn't want it to hurt... He didn't want to be hurt again... no... not again... why couldn't he remember... it was bad... One finger, then a second digit are xuxxex xaxx that xixxx xixx of xuxxxe. He jerked his arms... feeling the silk cutting into his delicate wrists, bruising. It did hurt... but not as bad... as... before... But he still didn't want it...

Thrashing his head back and forth, Watari struggles against the strip of silk binding his wrists to the headboard. No, this can't be happening to him again... not like this...

Crawford smiled... it was like deflowering a virgin... he stroked the inside of the blonde's thighs, relishing the way the man twisted and thrashed. Whether it was into the touch or not... Watari was quite responsive. Schuldig was faking half the time he was sure. A muffled whine can be heard from behind the gag as the blonde tries to protest this treatment. "Now now... none of that... you'll enjoy this..." At least Brad knew HE would... as for Watari... well... the redheaded slut always seemed to enjoy it... sooner or later.

The blonde tries to twist away from the American. Tries to get away from having him there... lodged between his legs... away from what the man wants to do to him. He can feel the bed move as the American climbs back in and a xxixx xixix xxoxixx at his exxxaxxe. One xixxex, then a xexoxx xixix are xuxxex xaxx that xixxx xixx of xuxxxe.

A xxixx xixxex... xxixxixx, xxxuxxixx... xeaxxxixx ixxixe... Crawford was determined to make the blond WANT him... to want to be taken, filled... over and over, the way HE liked to do it. Suddenly Watari's body shudders as that one xxox is xix and the blonde tries to gasp around the gag in his mouth. "Do you like that? Do you want me to do that again? Nod if you do..."

An angry protest can be heard around the little red ball currently shoved in the blonde's mouth... he'll be damned if he would give consent to this bastard...

"Was that a no?"

Panting, he strains against his bonds... damn it, why the hell can't he get any leverage?!

Watching the blond struggle... again... Crawford reaches the end of his patience. He removed his fingers and swiftly coated his erection. Normally he wouldn't bother... but he didn't want to damage their target... prematurely. Esset would be most displeased.

Feeling the moisture around his eyes, Watari hadn't even noticed when the tears had escaped... just the horrible sensation of helplessness that he is enduring.

Crawford noticed the dampness on the blindfold... and xxaxxex the blonde's xexxex... xuxxixx it xexxxy. It wouldn't do to have a partner who wasn't in the mood...

His breathing calms somewhat... as Watari gives up on his struggles... finally realizing how useless they really are at this point.

Leaning forward again... the American starts to give some attention to the xexxexxex xixxxex, standing out from the blonde's pale chest... Allowing his head to roll to the side, the shinigami starts to pant through his gag... every once in a while jerking at the sensations playing across his chest. Realizing that Watari is as aroused and distracted as he's going to get... Crawford shifts... using his free hand to position himself... then xxaxxixx to xxexx into the xxexxex xoxy xexeaxx him.

A low moan can be heard in the back of Watari's throat as the blonde trembles at the xoxx xxexxex axaixxx his exxxaxxe.

He continued his slow exxxaxxe... enjoying the way the blonde's xixxx xaxxaxe xxueexex his xixix xxexx so xoxxexxuxxy. Schu hadn't been this xixxx... exex... that's what he got for taking used goods...

He can feel himself xeixx xoxx in xxo by the Axexixax'x xxaxx. Whimpering, he wonders why this has to hurt so much.

Crawford gives a xixxxe xxxuxx to xeax himself xuxxy... then waited... savoring the feeling... xexoxe xixxxxaxixx xxoxxy axaix. He wanted to make this last, enjoy the experience as much as he could...

Sucking air in around the red ball, the blonde squirms slightly, wishing that there was someway he could get that xoxx oux of his axx.

Crawford continued xxxoxixx the blonde's xaxxxexx... his xixx xaxxexex uxxaxx to xeaxe the xexxixixe xxexx of Watari's xexx. He could feel the tenseness... either a virgin... or very close to it... Moaning slightly, Watari concentrates on the sensation of Brad teasing his neck and that xaxx on his xeexixx exexxiox. He exxexex axaix... axxxixx for xoxxaxx with the blonde's xxoxxaxe... The blonde's back arches as that jolt of pure pleasure washes through him.

Crawford smirked and abandoning Watari's xexx and xexxex, xixex up on his xxeex. He shifted his arms under the blonde's legs, lifting them and xxxuxx xeexxx...

Crying out against the gag, Watari xxaxx his xoxx xexx axouxx Brad as the American's xxaxx xexexxaxex him axaix... xixxixx that one xxox oxex and oxex. Their coupling turns frantic... Crawford eaxexxy xxuxxexixx that slender body... and the blond caught up in the sensations racing through him. His xoxy xexxixx, Watari's xaxx axxxex oxe xaxx xixe as he xixaxxy xoxex... leaving the shinigami spent.

Feeling the blonde's release... the American allows himself to xeaxx xoxxxexiox as xexx. He made sure to xixx the blond xxoxouxxxy, then xuxxex oux of the xixxx xxaxxex. He grabbed a towel and cleaned himself off... then went into the bathroom, returning with a warm damp cloth. He removed the traces from Watari's body as well, then the gag, followed by the blindfold and the tie.

Laying there on the bed, Watari is barely aware of the tears rolling from his eyes. Rubbing his wrists, he pulls the robe back together, providing him some 'protection' from the American's gaze... each motion feels as though it's being done in slow motion. He can't even look at Crawford. "Why," even his own voice sounds odd now... as though he were still trying to speak through that gag.

Crawford grabs the edge of the blanket and pulls it up... tucking it around the blonde's shoulders. "I wanted to... you are quite beautiful... I can see why Schuldig wants you... but I had to have you first."

"I... can't remember... the first."

"The first?" Brad went over to his own bed... not bothering with pajamas.

"Something happened then... but i don't remember..." the blonde's voice is weak and barely audible.

The American turned off the light. There was something... odd about this one. Even more than whatever was attracting Esset. He would have to speak with Schuldig, Crawford did enjoy a good mystery after all.

* * *

AN, Kiki-chan78: Denial is more than just a river in Egypt. Seems that I am worse off than originally thought. My endocrinologist tried to send me straight to the emergency room when she saw how low my hemoglobin was. So the endocrinologist is calling around to hematologists that she knows so that one of them will have me admitted to the hospital _immediately_. Thankfully mom's hematologist had already agreed to take me as a patient if I needed a hematologist.

Long story short, I narrowly avoided being hospitalized on September 1rst. Though, it was interesting to see the endocrinologist's reaction to the fact that I was the one who was driving that day, and that Naniris (who was accompanying me, to make sure that I didn't try to slink out of the medical appointments) couldn't drive me, because she doesn't know how to drive the van I was using that day (it's my dad's, and kinda fun to drive... it's definitely nicer than my tercel)

For those wondering... My hemoglobin is at 7.1. These are the levels as I understood them... At level 7 the person is already weak, but now starts to be dizzy, and has to move carefully if not they can lose balance and hit the floor, getting in and out of chairs becomes a slight challenge because of this. Level 6, consciousness isn't all that much of an option anymore... Randomly falling unconscious isn't unusual. Level 5, Hahaha, coma. Level 4, vital organs start to shut down. Level 3, why are you bothering to take blood from a corpse?

Responses to reviews:

-reviews will be responded to in next chapter... when I'm not so tired-


	10. Schu is the hero?

Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei and Weiss Kreuz are owned by really lucky people over in Japan... I have no claim on them (if I did have claim on them, the abomination that is Gluhen would never have happened). The only ones that I can claim as my property are Nanjiro, Akito and Seinara... oh, yeah... can't forget Watari's family. :p

**Warning!** _This is an **EVIL** Brad fic... there is complete and utter bastardization of that man in this fic... If you LIKE Brad, then this is not the fiction for you._  
You have been warned... _EVIL BRAD FIC_...

Heritage.  
Chapter nine.

---

Waking in the middle of the night, the blonde wonders if what happened to him was some sort of horrible nightmare. Looking up at the ceiling he tries to distinguish if there are any sorts of designs that he could see without his glasses. . . Slowly it dawns on him that the entire experience definitely wasn't... at least not with the discomfort that is making itself known as a low muted pain in his backside.

He can hear the soft sounds of someone breathing nearby... but not SO nearby that he's in the same bed. Rolling over... somewhat painfully... he can see Crawford in the other bed.

Slipping off the bed, Watari wanders into the lavatory, where he comes face to face with his reflection. Even without his glasses he can see the difference in his eyes. . . how could he be so weak to let something like that happen to him? Shutting the door, he turns the lock into place.

---

The American woke with a start. It was always disconcerting when a dream switched to a vision. Speaking of which... he looked over... the other bed was empty. Shit... he climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Seeing the future was of no help if he wasn't awake to change it... From behind the closed bathroom door the sound of shattering glass can be heard.

Crawford grabbed his bag... and the set of lock picks he carried. He wasn't as good as Schuldich, and Nagi could have done it with his powers... but he managed to unlock the door within a couple minutes.

When the door swings open, it reveals Watari sitting on the floor with his head bowed. Shards of glass glitter all around the blonde, mingled with blood. Red streaks are plastered across the robe that hangs loosely on that lithe frame.

The brunette sighed and carefully approached the blond. He had dealt with this before... it was a frequent occurrence when Farfarello couldn't get out to release the chaos inside him. Schuldich too had been known to do really stupid stuff when on one of his 'trips'. He didn't look forward to the day when Nagi tried something this moronic either. "Watari..."

Holding up an unmarred wrist, Watari gives no indication that he even noticed the American in the room. Blood stains the blonde's flesh, but no wounds are visible. With his other hand, the blond uses a shard of the broken mirror to slice vertically, making the incision from wrist to just a few inches shy of his elbow. . . and watches as the blood runs across the already stained skin.

Crawford stared... then moved forward to take the glass from the blonde's hand. "How do you do that?"

"I don't know..."

The American nodded. "Can you stand up?"

Slowly the blonde nods his head. "hei..."

"Then lets get you cleaned up..." Moving as if he were in a dream, Watari lets Brad manipulate his body... not really acting of his own accord, but not resisting the motions he is being put through. Mindful of the glass... Crawford cleans the blood from Watari's skin... marveling at the lack of injury... He then steers the blond back to bed. "Sleep... we'll leave for Tokyo in a couple of hours."

---

Above the dragon a word bubble can be seen filled with 'ZZZzzz' as the program 'sleeps' on Nagi's desktop. The teenager yawned... and opened another file... last one... his homework for English.

Rolling over, the dragon makes a feeble attempt at grabbing the file. . . but collapses back into its makeshift bed.

Nagi chuckled... then got to work... he was almost done translating this passage. THEN he could go to bed... not that he would get much sleep before he had to get up again.

---

Watari watches the scenery as it rushes past his window with little interest. Crawford glances over from time to time... this report was going to be very interesting.

The only noticeable reaction that the blonde gives, is when Brad strokes Watari's thigh. Stiffening slightly, he readjusts himself in the seat... but doesn't bother to remove the 'offending' hand. He miscalculated... obviously... but Schuldich was always so... so... willing... This dealing with nearly virgins was difficult.

Closing in on having been in the car for nearly three hours, Watari finally reacts to some outside stimulus as they pass a small outcropping of buildings... "there's a good restaurant in there..." he says in a flat voice as he watches the buildings pass his window.

---

Driving into the parking lot, Brad calls up Schuldig on his cell to let the telepath know that they are on their way up. Next to the American, Watari draws himself a little bit closer in on himself at the completely unfamiliar surroundings. The blond stared blankly at his hands... clasping and unclasping in his lap. He numbly allowed the brunette to undo the seat belt and pull him from the car. He walked where Crawford steered him, looking down at the floor. Reaching the elevator, he hugs the corner. . . instinctively trying to put some distance between himself and Brad while in such an enclosed area.

The redhead was waiting as the elevator reached their floor. He took one look at the blond and scowled at the American. /what the FUCK did you do/

/I had a little fun with him last night/ Brad thinks to his scowling subordinate as he takes the blonde by the shoulder and steers him towards Schuldig. /Now fix what ever is wrong with him./

/Fix? You fucked up this badly and I have to 'fix' it? You REALLY did it this time.../

/would you rather I have taken him back to his family in this shape. . . and let them deal with another interesting bathroom incident/

/bathroom? show me/

Opening his mind momentarily, Brad lets Schuldig be privy to the after effects of Watari's failed attempt at suicide. . . how he looked just sitting there, covered in blood, surrounded by the shattered mirror . . .and how the blonde's skin was completely flawless as he cleaned the blood from the man's body.

/Oh... that's just wonderful... shit Brad... even you should have been able to tell he'd been abused before... have a LITTLE empathy in that stone cold heart of yours.../

/That's why I keep you around./ Turning, the American heads for the door, "I have a meeting with Mr. Takatori. . . When I return, I expect him to be well enough to return to his family."

"Asshole..." He comments to the shut door... then Schuldich turns toward Watari. "Hey... Blondie... you in there?"

Slowly, Watari nods his head... not bothering to make any other indication that he is even aware of another person in the room with him.

/come on... sit down.../ Schu sat on the couch and patted the space next to him.

He hesitates before moving towards the couch... stopping about halfway there and wraps his arms around himself even tighter before continuing to the couch. Once there, the blonde instead of sitting next to Schuldig, he takes the seat farthest from the German, while still remaining on the piece of furniture.

The redhead sighed... but didn't force the issue. /I know what he did... he was wrong... he should NEVER have done that. However... he also doesn't have an empathic bone in his body and doesn't realize when he has gone beyond someone's boundaries. Part of that is my fault... I always just let him take whatever he wants.../

"He said he wanted to. . . that i was beautiful," the blonde suppresses the urge to shudder at the word. . . having heard something similar before yet not sure when, where or why the phrasing makes his skin crawl, "and that he could see why you wanted me. . . "

"Damn him... Look... I do want you and you are beautiful... but I would NEVER do something without your permission. What he did was wrong, no matter what reason he gave you. He's a prick."

"promise?"

/promise./

Uncurling somewhat, the blonde draws his knees up closer to his body, "hontou?"

"Hai. Have you had anything to eat?"

"iie. . . i wasn't really hungry."

"Will you eat something if I make it?"

Nodding his head, Watari wonders why the thought of food brings to mind the image of twin amethysts. "hei..."

---

Endo watches the scene playing out in front of him, knowing full well that there is no chance that this work will make it to the art show that is supposed to start tonight, he starts to paint anyway; not that he really lived for the shows anyway, or even aver really bothered to stay for long around the gallery. Only bothering to stay any decent amount of time at the openings, since that is what was expected of him, and the gallery owners once said that he had to be there... if not, they would stop showing and selling his work if the public couldn't have a chance to interact with the artist.

Hearing the siren's call of his muse, he focused on the painting again. This one would make it's way into his next show after all...

---

As the blonde sits eating the pasta alfredo that Schuldig made, alfredo sauce direct from a jar, the telepath is able to get a better idea of just how much the scientist doesn't want to remember as he subconsciously continues to suppress more and more memories that attempt to rise to the surface. There was... something in the blonde's past... something long buried... that Crawford the Bastard's violation had nearly unearthed. It was that something that Watari was trying desperately to hide... at all costs.

Taking another bite of pasta, Watari starts trying to see if he can fill the void in any of his memories. . .

Schuldich concentrates on his meal... letting the blond have time to sort himself out. Good thing Nagi was at school... and wouldn't be back until after doing work at Takatori's office too. Farf was sleeping off his meds, trying to be stable for tonight's gallery opening. It was the perfect time to just let Watari think.

Thinking back, he tries to see what he does remember about himself. A memory from his childhood rises... of when his parents had died in a car accident. He could remember the funeral, and then how his brother had looked after him...

Schuldich took the dish when Watari was done... placing a piece of cake in front of him. He took the dishes over and dumped them in the sink... it was Nagi's turn to do them.

A soft thank you can be heard from the blonde as he absentmindedly starts eating the cake with the phrase 'dessert is the most important part of the meal' echoing in the back of his mind. Where did he hear that one?

"You're welcome. Do you want coffee?"

The memory of someone complaining that he should never be allowed within ten feet of a coffee maker ever again suddenly pops up. "Hei."

Schuldich nodded and poured a pair of cups. He pushed creamer powder and sugar at the blond. "Here... fix it how you like it..."

Mixing in two spoonfuls of the powdered creamer and one of sugar into the coffee, Watari takes a sip of the opaque liquid. "thank you..."

"no problem... how are you feeling?"

"Fine. . .I guess. . . "

"Good... when are you going to move to Kyoto?"

"Taka and I are supposed to start looking for an apartment next week." Stirring the coffee, Watari watches the steam coming from the cup. "Oniisan didn't sound happy about my deciding on Kyoto. . ."

"Why's that? I would think he'd be happy for you..."

"I don't remember exactly... something happened there." Watari suddenly remembers running... scared and accidentally ducking into a dead end... "something really bad."

"Aaah... how's Taka doing?" He directed the conversation away from that pain... not wanting to have to pull the blond out again.

Chuckling lightly, Watari shakes his head, "he started looking at apartments online in kyoto... he can't move out fast enough."

"With a harpy like THAT for a stepmother... I don't blame him."

"I can't even believe that he agreed to all of my conditions for him to come with me... Kyoko must be worse to him, than I originally thought... "

"She's a complete and total bitch... inside and out. She hasn't had a nice thought when I've seen her yet."

"It's hard to look at her sometimes. . . she looks so much like Mariko-chan, Taka's mother."

"Is that why your brother married her?"

"Perhaps... maybe when they first met she wasn't so vicious?" the blonde comments while playing with a napkin.

"A leopard doesn't change it's spots... she's just a damn good actress."

"The odd thing is... there were no photos around the house of me or Mariko... "

Schuldich frowned... "That is odd..."

"Mariko-chan's photo was at least in the shrine," he comments, taking another drink, "but mine wasn't... and from what everyone has said, they believed me dead."

"Hmmm... maybe with whatever they thought happened... it was too painful for them..."

"A car accident... oniisan said that it was a hit and run..." the image of what the doctors said were his x-rays flashes in the blonde's mind for a fraction of an instant along with the hospital room that he was in. "but I can't remember any car accident... "

"Not surprising... if there was a brain injury..."

The door opened as Brad walked back into the penthouse apartment. As soon as the blonde sees the American, he stiffens slightly and the coffee cup in his hand explodes from the additional pressure that it suddenly found itself under.

The redhead shoots Crawford a hard look, then cleans up the spilled coffee. "Look what the cat dragged in..."

Watari remains nearly frozen, watching the american. "hei..."

/be nice/

The initial shock wears off of Watari... to be replaced by fear masquerading as anger. Slipping down from the chair he was on, the blonde continues to watch Brad.

/and watch yourself... our kitten has claws and would just LOVE to scratch you/

Brad sidesteps the blow easily and uses the blonde's own momentum to send him to the floor. Twisting Watari's arm back, he pins the slender man. . . /our kitten has more than just claws. . . he is more of a saber-toothed tiger disguised as a domestic feline./

/its your own damn fault now LET HIM UP... or I'll hit you myself/

/If I let him up now, he'll attack me again. Any of his wild swings connects, and they will cause serious injury./


End file.
